The Hetalian Life
by hydranoid
Summary: Matthew and Alfred are two boys whose parents consist of an awful cook and a man with girly hair. This fanfic will focus on their adventures and mishaps together using every single element provided to us in the Hetalia universe. -Sorry, I'm awful at summaries, it's much better inside than out..I hope.
1. Polar Bears

…What? Why're you looking at me like that?

You're writing a fanfic, moron.

DON'T CALL ME MORON! You're me after all.

But I called you a moron, not me.

At least I don't sleep with a stuffed animal

BUT YOU DO

I know you do but what am I?

YOU'RE ME

So as you can tell by that inner dialogue, I'm pretty much insane. So instead of going around shouting "PASSTTAAA~" in department stores I should put my insanity to use and write a FACE fanfic. In all honesty I actually got into Hetalia because I have a twin brother called Matthew. So one of my friends told me to check Hetalia out because we reminded her of two characters in said anime. So I guess I got into this show out of pure luck. Anyways, I'm writing this as to portray the everyday life between the FACE family from when the twins are 6 till they reach 18 and how Arthur and Francis deal with it, also, I'll include backstories as well. I plan on continuing this fanfic for a while, that is of course if it's liked. Anyways, without further to do, enjoy your crappy fanfic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"IT'S NOT FAIIIRRR" A blonde 6-year old whined to his British father. "I didn't do anything wrong!" said Alfred as he crossed his arms and made his best pouty face as to try and get through to Arthur.

"No. I won't hear any more objections, understand? It's bad enough that you almost broke Gilbert's leg, but you just had to lose his yellow bird didn't you?" Arthur answered in a slightly annoyed tone as he glared at his son.

"But he was picking on Mattie! I was just trying to help! And either way he found that stupid bird didn't he.." Alfred said that last sentence with a slightly hushed tone, as he practically knew he was going to lose this fight, but, as Alfred is, he'll go out with a bang. (that sounded better in my head)

"Alfred, for the millionth time, just because someone else is talking to your brother doesn't mean that he's picking on him! Gilbert was just talking to Matthew, we've been over this at the principle's office haven't we?" Arthur stated as he continued his Tsundere glare at Alfred.

Suddenly, both boys looked over to the door to see Alfred's younger brother, Matthew, trying to apologise.

"Matthew. What're you doing here? I told you that you were free to go play. Alfred cannot play with you because he has to sit in the quiet corner and think about what he did for the next half hour"

"WHAT?! But I said I was sorry!" Arthur seemed quite surprised by his son's sudden outburst, he took a deep breath and suddenly said;

"Alfred. What did we talk about last week?" Arthur talked slowly and calmly with a hint of understanding and a sprinkle of malice (recipe for English scones)

"B-but this wa-wasn't Alfred's fault, It's-"

"Sorry Matthew, but we already discussed what happened. This is utterly Alfred's fault" Alfred seemed slightly annoyed at that. "Now, what were you gonna say?" Arthur said as he turned to Alfred.

"No-mhgughnu-at-ughdfh"

"In English" and like that Alfred just spat out "No yelling at adults"

"Good. Now, since this time you surrendered easily" Alfred started to twitch at that statement "I'll cut your quiet time in half. You can play with your brother after 15 minutes" Alfred sighed and skipped down the stairs to the quiet corner which was conveniently located in the living room. This had become a normal occurrence, Alfred was too overprotective of his little brother. This issue constantly ended in him having fistfights with his fellow classmates. "As for you Matthew. How many times have I told you not to apologise for your brother's mistakes? If he doesn't get punished he'll never learn. You did nothing wrong, so go and play, your brother will be up in 15-FRANCIS WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" Exclaimed Arthur as he suddenly saw his husband/wife with a stuffed baby polar bear, about the same size Matthew.

"POLAR BEAR!" Matthew yelled (more likely whispered to the rest of us) as he went and hugged the Frenchman.

"Ohonohonon! Vous sais mon chérie! C'est pour Matthieu a cause de il succès magnifique!"

"SPEAK ENGLISH YOU BLOODY GIT" Arthur was about to rant more but he was interrupted by a loud voice coming from the quiet corner

"DADDY, You said no yelling at adults" Alfred taunted.

Arthur just looked at Francis, dumbfounded, he tried to fix the puzzle that other people called his thoughts and just uttered out "Francis, dear. What is that thing? In English please" Arthur clenched his fist at that, trying to keep all his anger bottled up.

"Well, you see, Matthieu's recent success at the art competition deserved a prize, so I thought-" The frenchman barely had time to finish when Arthur interrupted him.

"Oh, really now? Well, Matthew, stay here for a minute and enjoy your gift from Papa. We'll be right back" A smiling Arthur said as he then proceeded to take his husband's arm and dragged him to their room.

Matthew was too busy being distracted by the white polar bear animal that he paid little to no attention to what the two, rather loud, adults were discussing.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING? I thought we were going to surprise him with the gift when he actually RECEIVES the bloody award! And this was supposed to be something we both picked out! I had that whole day planned out for Matthew and you just ruined it! And not only that but-"

"Non non on mon chérie! You have it backwards, this gift isn't from me-" Francis tried to argue back but the Brit just kept talking and talking

"And not only that but you actually-wait…What do you mean by "this gift isn't from me"?" Arthur said mimicking that thick French accent as best as he could.

"You see, this gift is from Alfred! He was saving up for it ever since Matthieu entered the contest. He was going to tell us both but I was the only one around who could drive at the time to be able to get it, seeing how you were…distracted with your lecture on British art yesterday." Francis said as he remembered the time Alfred was whispering into his ear about the teddy bear while Arthur was lecturing Matthew about British art, the irony was that Matthew was the only one who actually cared for the Brit's lectures. The poor bloke was too busy with his lecture that Francis and Alfred just slipped unnoticed.

"Alfred got this…" Arthur took a minute to re-arrange his thoughts and finally decided on what his next move should be.

"ALFRED! Come here up here please" Arthur asked with a calm and collected voice.

Alfred skipped up the stairs, and walked past the hallway to get to his parent's room, however, while he was walking he saw Matthew in his room hugging a giant white Polar Bear doll, he smiled at that little scene and continued his trek to his parent's room undisturbed.

"Yeessss"

"Alfred, did you get that white polar bear for your brother?" Arthur asked as he kneeled down to look Alfred eye-to-eye.

"Depends, am I in trouble?" Alfred asked a bit cautiously. Arthur merely laughed at this, and explained that he's not in any trouble. Alfred took a moment of consideration before finally admitting that he'd been wanting to get that giant stuffed doll for Matthew ever since he saw it last month, much to his surprise however, Arthur just hugged him and said: "You're a good boy"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Matthew's time with the Polar Bear was interrupted when his twin brother entered the room with both his parents.

"Alfie! Look what Papa got me!" He held up the Polar Bear in his arms. Alfred stared at it for a couple seconds before responding.

"Yeah! It's amazing!" He gave Matthew a warm smile before sitting down next to him and playing with the stuffed animal.

Francis just looked at Matthew and Alfred and smiled warmly.

"Papa! Daddy! Can we go to the zoo so Kumajiro can see his friends? Pretty please?" He asked with pleading eyes. "Wait, who's Kumajiro, Mattie?" Alfred inquired, but was only met with a "Kumajako is the bear! Duh!" from his younger twin.

Arthur marvelled at the sight in front of him. Matthew, his quiet little Matthew was as loud as Alfred. He ran the date inside his head 20 times to make sure that the 21st of December passed and just nodded happily.

"Of course we can darling, Alfred, let's just forget your punishment and go together to the zoo, ok?" Alfred's eyes widened and just laughed

"YEAH! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said as he hugged his father.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO (Insert poor transition here)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALFRED'S MISSING?!"

"I-I don't know mon cherie! We were just walking together and suddenly he just vanished into thin air!" Francis explained as he rocked a crying Matthieu slowly. Arthur left to get ice-cream for a minute and suddenly THIS happens.

"Oh my god, I'll go to the authorities here, you look for him with Matthew" Arthur glared as he just ran to the nearest guard.

"P-p-papa, are you gonna find A-Alfie?" He asked sniffling

"Of course we will! He'll be fine, this can be a game. You know your brother better than anyone! So you tell me where he could be! It'll be like all those mystery stories you read!" Matthew perked a bit up and looked with determination in his eyes.

"O-ok. Alfred loves lions and tigers, h-he said that he wanted to see one yell li-like in the movies"

"Ok! We'll look there, the lion and tiger section's right over there. So, let's talk about something shall we? Tell me about school" Francis carried the young boy and walked to the lions and tigers section.

"W-what about it?"

"Well, tell me a bit about the teachers" Matthew and Alfred had just started a new school, so Arthur and Francis knew little to nothing about the teachers.

"W-well, oh-our homeroom teacher's re-really nice, she gives us prizes when we-when we're good, our P.E teacher is so scary, and our art teacher is so much fun! He-he's always making jokes, his son is in our class, Feli something.." Francis noticed that Matthieu stopped crying and began to perk up a bit. So for the sake of preventing him from tearing up again, he was going to continue the conversation…that is until suddenly he found little Alfred in alone looking at the lions.

"ALFIE!" Suddenly, Matthew leaped out of Francis' arms and ran over to his twin.

Alfred exclaimed in pain as his brother hugged him to the ground. Literally, he just run over and just tumbled on the floor with him.

"Francis! I found the au-" Arthur stopped mid-track until he saw the little scene play out. "Well, gee, I feel pretty useless now" the two men from the zoo just shrugged and walked away.

"Mon chérie! It's ok! We found Alfred, it was Matthieu's idea to look here" He exclaimed as he waved happily.

"Oh, goody. Now Alfred" He said as he turned all his attention to the elder twin. "What you did was no-" He was cut off again.

"What you did was not only stupid but it scared us and made us worry! You could've gotten lost something bad could've happened! This is the stupidest thing you've ever done! How dare you do that to us! you-"

Arthur listened without interrupting Matthew as he lectured his brother. Right now he was too tired to rant again and just watched Matthew yell. (You know that your fanfic is a failure if it has the words 'Matthew' and 'yell' in the same sentence) It looked like all those lectures he gave weren't useless after all.

"-and don't you EVER do that again! Do you understand? Don't worry me, Daddy and Papa EVER again!" Matthew said as he just hugged his brother tightly again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you" Alfred answered a little saddened and guilty that he made his little brother worry.

"It's ok, listen boys, let's go 'ome and your Father can make us tea while I cook something for us!" Francis interrupted before Arthur offered to cook again, because last time it went so swimmingly. (Have you ever met those people, who, I don't know, just can't cook? I mean, at all, and you don't have the heart to tell them that they're awful but you still have to eat their food? Yeah. That's what I'm aiming for here)

The odd family entered the car quietly and drove back home. The only sounds that they heard were of Matthew and Alfred talking about the zoo and the polar bears. As they were driving however, Arthur almost crashed the car 4 times. He drives as good as he cooks when he had a shock. Once they arrived, they got out of the car carefully, and entered the door with a large sigh. And there he was…"WHAT THE FU-"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

MUAHAHAHA Cliff-hanger! I know, I know. I'm evil. Well anyways, this is the first chapter of many. I think this story has a lot of potential if done correctly, which I don't think I am :P, anyways, I REALLY hope you review, because I don't really wanna continue this story if no one's reading. You can comment about anything, I'd love to hear any constructive criticism you have. Anyways, I'll see you all later.


	2. Nightmares

So anyways, upon reflection, I realised that the first chapter might be a bit too….awful. Seriously, I re-read it and noticed a ton of spelling mistakes. I PROMISE that this one will be much better! So please bear with the mistakes in the first one. I honestly didn't like the part where Matthew talks about school. I was planning on foreshadowing but alas, I failed miserably. So I'll just tell you here. I'm planning to include the whole Hetalia cast in this. Yes, even Egypt. Actually, I might just add some OC's to this fanfic. That is if you want me to, leave a comment in the review about that. Anyways, here goes nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Allistor?! What're you doing here?!" Arthur exclaimed in surprise

"Uncle Allistor!" both boys yelled out as they ran over to give him a hug. Arthur's older brother just hugged them back happily.

"Well gee you freakin' git. I'm here visiting my nephews and brother, what do you think?"

"That's NOT what I meant! I meant how did you get IN?" Arthur said as he placed his coat in the closet. Francis was still in shock that he hasn't moved yet, as he thought he was a robber or something.

"Well, you being the lovely dope that ya'r, you gave me a key. Remember?" That statement just caused Arthur to tighten his glare on his elder brother. In the end he just gave up and sighed.

"It's nice to see you Allistor" Arthur replied. Francis' mind snapped back into reality when he saw the twins show Allistor all the tiny little things that happened since he last visited.

"Hello Allistor, how 'ave you been lately?" The Frenchman asked merrily.

"I've been well, how about you?"

"Ah, we've been fine-" Francis was cut off by the two twins who looked rather annoyed

"PAPA!" The twins yelled in unison "No fair! We get to talk to Uncle Allistor first. You can have him when we're done!" Francis merely laughed at this and kneeled down.

"Tell you boys what, how about I make us something all to eat while you show your uncle what's been going on with your lives hmm?" The two twins nodded happily and proceeded to show their smiling uncle to their room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"A-and look here! This is the painting I drew for this huge art contest!" Matthew pointed at a large, well-drawn painting of a flower-field hanging on the wall. Their room was filled with all sorts of stuff. From flags of countries they visited to small toys that Alfred liked to collect, and of course their room had to have a bookshelf filled with the most complicated books in history. Arthur insisted that it was to help the boys be more curious about life in general, but Francis knew that it was just a way to store his huge book collection when all of the bookshelves in the house were filled.

"Yeah! Mattie's the best at drawing! He won first place!" Alfred seemed fairly proud of his brother. Despite the fact that he'd always try to be first.

"Oh really now? That's amazing! Yu'r like a lil' Leonardo Da Vinci aren't ya?" Allistor exclaimed as he raised his nephew in the air. "And what about you, Alfred? Ya like drawing too?"

The elder twin raised a brow "Drawing? Nah! I suck at it! I'm better at sports! I won this big game last week!" He grabbed his uncle by the shirt-sleeve and showed him a large trophy with his name on it. "Looks like I've missed out on a lot, I've only been gone for 3 weeks!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"The nerve of that man! Gone for 3 weeks for a visit to Edinburgh and doesn't even bother to call and tell us he's fine!" Arthur angrily stated as he chopped up tomatoes on a board. Normally, Francis wouldn't allow him to go near the kitchen, but he was in a hurry, so he decided to let Arthur help out a little. At least he couldn't screw something as simple as chopping tomatoes..right?

"But darling! He just wanted to see the kids and us! You're a bit too harsh on him" Francis soothed. Arthur always had this complicated issue with his brothers.

"Perhaps, it doesn't matter anymore though, he's here." He said as he raised the giant knife which he was using for cutting the tomatoes.

"Listen, go get him and the kids and we'll talk about it over dinner" Francis soothed as he dropped the tomatoes Arthur chopped into the salad..then he proceeded to search the salad for the pieces of chopping board that fell into it. This time he only found 8. Arthur must be improving.

Arthur went to the door and called out: "Allistor, Matthew, Alfred, dinner's ready" After a few moments of (patient) waiting, they arrived giggling like a bunch of school girls.

"What're you all so happy about?" Arthur asked half annoyed as he took place both his hands on his hips taking the the why're-you-late-for-dinner pose.

"Ah, come on Arty, have a little fun will ya?" Allistor replied happily as Arthur just glared.

"Let's go eat shall we?" Arthur said in a bit more of a happy tone. They all went to the dinner table and sat down quietly. It was about 2 minutes before the chatting erupted, the dinner was lively. Alfred and Matthew were chattering with each other, whilst the 3 adults were discussing something that neither Alfred or Matthew could understand. They used a lot of complicated words like 'intercourse' which just resulted in Alfred looking over to Matthew for reassurance on what those words mean, but Matthew himself had little to no clue as well. So other than that that the dinner went off without a hitch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"It was great seeing you Allistor, come visit again" as much as the Brit hated to admit it, he at times enjoyed his company, and the boys seemed to love him, so why not? "Oui! Visit again!" Francis agreed. After he left, they closed the door and went over to check on the boys, who fell asleep hours ago on account of how boring their talk was.

They arrived in the living room and saw the two boys cuddling next to each other sleeping soundly on the couch. Not wanting to disturb them, they carried each one carefully into their room and placed them in the same bed. As sometimes Alfred would wake up to nightmares and would just spend the entire night awake on the fear of monsters attacking him unless he found someone next to him. The two adults were completely unaware of this fact until Matthew told them about it. So after carefully placing them in their bed. They went to their room…for a little one on one time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Alfred woke up with a scream. He was gasping for air. He was sweating. He looked around carefully and cautiously. He found Matthew sleeping right next to him. Normally he wouldn't wake him up, but this dream was ESPECIALLY frightening because he imagined that they took Mattie away as well. He shook him once. Nothing. Shook him twice. Still nothing. Then finally he pulled that little curl in his hair and Matthew jumped out of bed in a mili-second.

"Why did you do that!?" Matthew said rather angrily and surprised that his brother would do such a thing. He sighed and sat down on his bed. "Another nightmare?" He was greeted by a nervous nod from his elder twin. He went into bed and wrapped his arms around Alfred, pulling him closer. "Listen, the monster couldn't get you if I'm here. We're too big for it to carry us both, and this bed can only fit one monster" Matthew soothed as his brother started to become calmer and calmer.

"Y-You sure..?"

"Yeah. I'm sure" Matthew replied sleepily. They both closed their eyes and gradually fell asleep.

TIME SKIP: Morning

Matthew yawned. Not a weak one. But a long tiring one. He didn't get much sleep considering Alfred woke up him at 3 AM. Speaking of Alfred, he looked around but his twin wasn't in the room. Oddly enough, Alfred could summon an unbelievable amount of energy when he wakes up in the morning. It's as if he's running on coffee. He walked down the stairs slowly and yawned all the way down. He heard somer rumbling coming from the kitchen, he went to check it out and found Alfred in his pyjamas standing on a chair trying to get the Maple Syrup from the top shelf.

"Alfred?" Matthew said suddenly. "Mattie?!" And like that in his surprise he came tumbling down. He fell on his back and groaned.

"ALFRED!" Matthew quickly ran to his elder twin to check if he was OK. After a careful checkup he made sure that his brother could walk and move OK before sitting him on the couch and finally asking him what he was doing. The blue-eyed boy replied rather sluggishly.

"I was just trying to make to get some Maple Syrup for your pancakes.." His brother just stared at him. Pancakes? Alfred preferred ham and eggs over pancakes. Why would he be making him some? He looked over to the table to see the table set and 4 plates with a pile of pancakes on them.

"Why were you making pancakes?" He asked still shocked that Alfred would do this. He hated cooking, it was hard enough to get Alfred to help out in the kitchen let alone make a meal.

"Well, It's a thank you for yesterday, and all the times I wake you up when you just wanna sleep and-" before Alfred could finish that sentence Matthew pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, you're the best"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anyways, that was the 2nd chapter :P. I feel like there's not enough dialogue. But anyways. This story is actually a bunch of stories in one. It'll go from something extremely simple like comforting Alfred to something really complex that could require a ton of chapters to explain. This will be a collection of stories. 12 years worth of stories to be exact. Anyways. I hope you like them. Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Pasta

Hey! Looks like I might just keep updating daily if I have this much free time on my hands. Anyways, I wanted to start introducing the characters in the story, this chapter will end the whole art competition arc. and we'll go unto something a bit different, there's not much to say, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It has been a week since the incident at the zoo. The time for Mattie's award ceremony had arrived. At first, he refused to go, whining and complaining about how it'd be easier to just mail the prize to him. But Alfred wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Please Alfie! I don't wanna go! It'll be weird..."

"NO! You're going and that's that! This is a big deal Mattie! I wanna see you become this famous artist, so that when I become a superhero you'll paint awesome pictures of me!" Alfred replied while looking stern. He started combing his twin's hair and making sure his outfit was perfect. Arthur joked about how Alfred's more excited about the award ceremony than Matthew is.

After they were dressed and ready, the family got in the car and started driving to the art centre. The atmosphere in the car was far too quiet. Matthew was shaking, and looking around nervously, but was calmed down when his elder twin held his hand and smiled at him.

"Relax Mattie! You'll be fine! You're the bestest artist in the world after all!"

"Yes, Matthew. You're extremely talented and should be proud of your success." Arthur said as he jerked his head back a little from the passenger's seat of the car. Francis nodded in agreement.

"Ah! Mon petit Matthieu! Je suis tres content avec vous!" Francis sang as they finally arrived at the centre. They all got out of the car slowly and entered the large building. They were greeted with all sorts of paintings and statues from all over the world. They noticed after gazing adoringly at them the entrance to the auditorium. It was a large room with many seats filled with many people. A lot of whom were Alfred and Matthew's friends and family, who waved at Matthew. Making him even more nervous.

"Alfie..I don't know if I can do this" Matthew admitted as he played with his fingers

"Sure you can! I'll be right here watching!" He smiled warmly at him. This encouraged Matthew more and sent him off to the stage to receive his award. The walk to the stage seemed to take forever. Matthew was walking as slow as physically possible to try and prolong this dreadful experience. Once he got to the centre of the stage, having passed countless people. He was greeted by a handshake from his art teacher. Antonio.

"Ah, hello little Matthew! Congratulations on winning the contest, your painting is exceptionally beautiful!" He seemed happy. Too happy. You know? That I'm-a-pervert type of happy? But Antonio was no pervert. At least that we know of, he was always in a giggly mood, laughing and playing most of the times. The kids loved him, despite his unhealthy obsession with tomatoes, he was a great guy. Arthur and Francis' jaw dropped when they saw him.

"U-uh t-thanks I-I guess.." Matthew replied nervously not looking him in the eye. Antonio handed him his prize which consisted of both a beautiful plaque commemorating his achievement and a carefully warped gift. Matthew got excited at the prospect. He had always loved these types of surprises. After realising that his purpose has been full-filled he quickly ran down the star to sit in his seat. Alfred nudged him a little, whispering words of encouragement, while his two fathers just smiled at him. After that, Antonio made this big speech about how art is being neglected, and how it's never too late to bring people back to it. Matthew was listening to it intently. He grew up with Arthur's lectures and speeches. Anything else he heard would be considered a step up. Once that was finished, everyone got out of their seats, the people who Matthew knew went over to congratulate him. He hated it, no scratch that. He despised it. He didn't like any unwanted attention. So for the sake of time going faster he just laughed and nodded for the next 15 minutes.

"Matthew, Alfred, come on, we need to go" The green-eyed man called, while opening the door to the car. On the other side of the parking lot, Matthew's art teacher, Antonio, was there with two children, about the same age as the twins. One of them seemed to be laughing and playing, whilst the other seemed to be trying to subdue his smile with a large oversized frown.

"I got to you didn't I? I knew it! I got to you! Under all that grumpy attitude you're a pretty heartfelt guy" Antonio said whilst he was putting some items in the trunk of the car. Antonio watched in amazement as the darker haired child went on this rant on how he remembered something funny and was laughing at that. The man and the other child were ganging up on him, claiming that it's 2v1.

"DAAADDDDDYYY! Come on! We have to go, they're airing Captain America today! I don't wanna miss it" Alfred yelled out as he was honking on the car's horn. The child absolutely adored superheroes. He would always put on a blanket and pretend he was one. Pretending as if there's some evil villain intent on kidnapping his brother, the world-renowned artist, who in his new drawing exposes the villain's evil schemes. Matthew wondered if Alfred's excitement for the ceremony was just for the sake of his fantasy. But decided not to think about it too much before it just ends in the typical "Captain America is better than the Hulk" argument that the two children always had whenever the word 'superhero' was mentioned.

"So boys" Arthur said as he steered away from a cat on the street "What do you think of your art teacher? Antonio" He asked curiously. Suddenly, to his surprise, the twins burst out everything they thought about him. About how he's always laughing, and how he's like a baby but taller. Arthur only seemed to perk up at their views of this art teacher. "So, how about we invite Antonio to dinner with his two sons later on?"

"YEEESSSSSSSS!" Both twins replied with an incredible amount of energy. Arthur almost crashed the car at the sudden outburst.

"NON! We said before! No yelling whilst your father is driving." Francis scolded, he was met with an apologetic gaze from both the twins. Afterwards he just turned his attention to the road.

"Well, I guess that's a yes. So how about tomorrow when we invite him over, I can cook some-"

"Non, non, non, non, non! It's ok mon chérie! I'll cook, you needn't trouble yourself with that" Just like that, a 3 ton ball of titanium seemed to be lifted off of Alfred and Matthew's shoulders. They were afraid that he would scare the guests away with his cooking..like last time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ah yes hello? Hey Antonio! Long time no see! Yeah, I know! I can't believe we got into contact again! Yeah, yeah. Remember Matthew? Yeah, that's our son"

"YOU'RE KIDDING! How come I didn't know? Congratulations!"

"Yes well" He coughed a little "We also have another son, Alfred, they're twins" He felt slightly ashamed at the fact that one of their closest friends had be uninformed about such an important fact about their lives.

"REALLY?! That's amazing! I'm sure Feli and Lovino would love to meet them!" He sounded enthusiastic. No matter what anyone said about him, there's no denying the fact that he loved children. So when he went over to Italy when he was visiting a relative, he met two charming boys from an orphanage. They enchanted him, bewitched him, and casted a spell on him that seemed to be unbreakable. He had no choice but to adopt them. Arthur and Francis never met them personally, seeing how he was away for three years. But he always talked about them. However, during the time they adopted the twins, both Antonio and the couple moved houses. This made communication with each other nearly impossible seeing how Antonio never bothered making an email address. So when they found out he moved in the same neighbourhood they had no choice but to say 'what a small world'

"Yes, yes. Seven would be perfect! Sure, I'll meet you then, bye, bye." And just like that Arthur hung up the phone and turned his head to the twins, who were sitting at the sofa nearly half asleep with Matthew's head resting on his brother's neck. He shook them a little and they woke up from their daze.

"Hey, you ok?" Arthur inquired calmly and soothingly. The twins were tired and rubbed their eyes, trying to snap their mind into reality.

"Y-yeah, we're fine, I was just resting my eyes." Alfred replied quickly

"Ahuh" Arthur said unconvinced "Anyways, tomorrow Antonio and his two sons will come over at seven, so I want you to clean your room and be ready by then-" The twins interrupted his instructions with a large hug followed by a barrage of thank you.

"Ok boys, you're choking me here" Arthur replied rather horsily. After that they let go and he started rubbing his neck. After that he explained the whole story between the couple and Antonio, which made Alfred and Matthew even more excited about meeting him, after that he told them to go to bed. Naturally, after a 30-minute long argument with Alfred. The twins conceded and went to like last week, Matthew barely got a minute of sleep because Alfred kept clinging on to him all night because he couldn't sleep. Alfred always got clingy when he wanted to fall asleep but couldn't.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alfred woke up tired. His vision was blurred, he rubbed his eyes a little and looked around. The alarm clock blinked 5:42 AM, then suddenly he noticed something. Where's Matthew? This freaked him out. His brother never woke up earlier than him. So he went running down the stairs to check if everything's OK and found Matthew sitting on the sofa hugging the polar bear doll.

"Ma-Mattie?" Alfred was creeped out. He was met with a yawn.

"Ar-are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Matthew then got up and stretched his arms. "I was waiting for you to wake up, Daddy said we had to clean the room early right?" Alfred just nodded "Well, if we clean the entire house while they're asleep we can just spend the whole day playing!" Alfred seemed to perk up at the idea, he hated staying inside when it was sunny, and today seemed to be clear and lively, despite the chill, it was still a lovely day, spring was finally drawing near, Alfred got tired of the snow and the cold, and wanted to go outside to play.

"Yeah! We'll clean it up real quick and we'll be all done so we can spend all day playing!" And just like that Alfred and Matthew started grabbing everything around the house that seemed out of place and re-arranging their room. After carefully making their beds and putting their toys back to where they belong they decided to vacuum the carpets in the living room. They hated the sound of that thing when they were playing, it always annoyed them, so they decided to get it out of the way once and for all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur yawned, he looked around him and saw Francis sleeping soundly. He got out of bed, got dressed, washed up, he had a day full of cleaning to do and he's taking a week off of work to just spend time with his family and relax, so then, he went down the stairs. Then he went back up again. No, it's not possible. He went to the bathroom, splashed water on his face 10 times and went back down. He looked at the house, it was spotless, he thought he was dreaming and pinched himself. The house looked stunning, not a blotch in sight. He went to the living room and found the twins collapsed on the floor in deep sleep. He smiled at that little scene and carried them to their rooms. He was grateful to them. All the work he had planned was done and he spent the next 30 minutes drinking tea and finished reading his book. The time he spent alone was quiet and relaxing, he spent the last 5 minutes talking to the…faeries. That is before the twins woke up and snapped him out of his hallucination.

"Daddy?" The twins yawned in unison.

"Boys! Morning!" Arthur replied happily, but was met with a tired "Mornin" out of the them. "I saw what you did to the house today" He exclaimed merrily as the twins went to get some cereal from the fridge.

"You did?" They asked a bit surprised that he's in such a happy mood in the morning. Usually their father's always grumpy in the morning, he needed his tea or coffee to snap back to his usual self.

"Of course I did! And I'm so happy, thank you so much!" He said as he pulled them into a tight hug. Alfred moved the cereal box out of the way of the incoming hug.

"Does that mean we can spend the day playing?" Matthew asked hopefully, and Arthur just laughed and agreed happily. The twins were excited at this and spent the the entire time playing. That is until Antonio and his sons dropped by.

DING

"Matthew, can you get that?"

DING

"Alfred?"

DING

"Someone?" Francis asked in annoyance as he was making dinner. Matthew and Alfred were extremely nervous about meeting the pair of twins. They wanted to make sure everything was perfect. They combed each other's hair and made sure that everything to the slightest detail was in utter perfection. Arthur came down the stairs wearing a nice suit, the one people would call business but he'd correct them and say casual. He opened the door ever-so slowly and there they were, Antonio and his two sons, Lovino and Feliciano. Feli and Antonio looked fairly happy, whilst Lovino seemed a little grumpy.

"ANTONIO!"

"ARTHUR!"

The two men hugged each other while the six year-old twins looked and Alfred and Matthew with curiosity. Feliciano was the first to speak up.

"Bonjourno friends! I'm Feliciano! And this is my brother, Romano, but we just call him Lovino." Lovino said nothing for 30 minutes, they both shook hands and went off on to their rooms playing until dinner was ready. Francis was making Pasta, he had little to no clue that it was the Italian twins' favourite food.

"Woah! That painting is amazing ve~! You drew it right? I remember seeing it at the art contest!" Feliciano looked at it with excitement

"Y-yeah, what about you? Do you paint?" Matthew replied a little happy of the Italian's carefree attitude.

"Yeah! I love painting! It's the best thing in the whole wide world!" The Italian exclaimed with excitement as he went over to look at more paintings Matthew made.

"Oh? So did you join the art contest?"

"I wish I did! But my painting didn't get mailed fast enough, there was this big problem at the post office or something and it ended up being delivered a week too late." Feliciano seemed to be a little down.

"I-I'm sure you'll win the next one" Matthew comforted, he was met with a happy gaze from the younger sibling. Which reminded him, there's an older sibling, what's he and Alfred up to? He turned around and saw the two talking about superheroes and sports.

"NU-UH! Captain America is much better than Thor!"

"No way, estúpido! Thor can beat the Captain to a pulp!"

"Yeah? Wanna bet on it?"

"Sure! I'll beat your Americano butt into next week!"

Romano seemed to be a lot more lively and excited, and Alfred was just glad he found someone with the same energy as him. Suddenly, Arthur knocked on their room and entered.

"Boys, come now, it's time for dinner, Francis is making Pasta" Much to his surprise, the twin Italians just shouted out "Pastaaaaaa~" and went to the table quickly after washing their hands.

"So, do you like Pasta?" Francis asked, but was met with a light laugh from Antonio who said that 'like is an understatement'

"Ahuh! Pasta is the best!" Feliciano replied. Francis just smiled at them and placed the pasta on the table and gave some to the twins.

"This is amazing! This pasta is almost as good as the one Grandpa used to make!"

"Yeah, it's good I guess" Lovino agreed. Francis laughed and thanked them for the compliments. During the dinner they talked about, what else, more stuff neither Lovino, Feliciano, Alfred or Matthew could understand. This time they used more complicated words to the point where the children barely understood anything.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Thanks so much for the dinner! You should do this at our house sometime! Lovino and I'll make pasta for you guys! Antonio's teaching us how to cook!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"YEAH! We'd love that!" Alfred replied. After saying their goodbyes they went to the kitchen to clean the mess they made.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So, what do you think? This was a fairly long chapter, I wrote in the morning, so please bear with me if anything's wrong here. I felt like the dinner scene was too….repetitive. I'd love to see any reviews, I'll see you next time.


	4. Hospitals

I AM UPDATING LIKE A BAWS TODAY! Really, I got pretty ill this week, so I'll have a ton of free time to continue the updates. With any luck I should finish 10 chapters in less than a week. So anyways, I'm devoting this chapter to the brotherly relation between Alfred and Matthew, to see if it's any good. I got a bit stuck here so I decided to draw upon from something that happened to me a long time ago. Reviews are always appreciate, later!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Matthew was crying, so was Alfred. Matthew accidentally got a piece of plastic stuck in his ear, and started crying because of how much it hurt. Arthur and Francis quickly got dressed and drove to the hospital making Alfred cry because he thought something bad might happen to his brother. Once Arthur talked to the head nurse Matthew was sent to a room with Arthur. Alfred was sniffling whilst Francis tried to calm him down.

"Mr. Bonneylefoi?" The nurse asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you please come here for a second to sign this?" Francis told Alfred to stay put while he went to get the papers. But Alfred was too scared and frightened, he was shaking and growing more and more nervous by the second. Then suddenly..

"What're you in for?" A freakishly tall light-haired boy, a couple years older than Alfred and Matthew asked smiling.

"M-my b-brother's there." Alfred replied with a hitch in his voice.

"Ah! I see, wonder if anything's going to get amputated. You know? Like cut off, but nyet, unless there's an infection I doubt it well."

"I-infection?"

"Da, if something's stuck in the body it could result in an infection which would lead to amputation. I thought you knew this" The boy was breaking Alfred apart. Alfred was too busy crying to notice his scary look. When Francis came back Alfred went hysterical and started crying. Francis raised a brow at this outburst. He had just calmed the boy down, why the sudden outburst?

"Shhhh mon petit, relax." Francis tried his best to sooth Alfred, but alas, it was to no avail. Alfred was trying to say something but Francis could barely understand it, he was talking and crying at the same time.

"Look, we'll go check on Matthieu together, come now, he'll be ok" Francis carried a crying Alfred to the head nurse and asked about his son and his condition. She went a moment and called one of the doctors. Francis spent that time rocking Alfred making sure that he calmed down. However, the blue-eyed boy was in too big a shock.

"Yes, you can see him, he's in room 203, the doctors are just making sure everything's ok before letting him out" The head nurse replied in a soft caring voice.

"Did you hear that Alfred? Your brother is fine, let's go check on him" That comment seemed to cheer Alfred up just a little. Francis went up the stairs looking for a 'Room 203' whilst trying to comfort Alfred.

"AH! There it is mon petit, let's go see your brother" Alfred just nodded and sniffled before finally looking behind him. He saw his brother sitting down reading a pamphlet he found near him, his father was just talking to the nurse.

"Mattie!" Alfred quickly ran to his brother embracing him and mumbling something about his well-being.

"I'm so glad you're ok! I-I thought something might happened to you and-and-and-" Alfred just trailed off to unidentifiable cries. Matthew just hugged him back telling him that he's fine now. The doctor Arthur was talking to knew the family well. Whenever Arthur decided to cook they pay him a visit.

"Ok lads, everything's fine now, Matthew will be perfectly fine." Alfred liked the sound of that, but he was still to paranoid about amputation. They went in the car and drove him. The entire ride, Alfred just held Matthew's hand refusing to let go. When they reached their homes Alfred dragged Matthew to bed and just went to sleep. Thankfully, the weekends were coming up, so the family could have a day to breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alfred, I told you, let Matthew go. You can't hold his hand forever." Arthur ordered being extremely annoyed by the fact that Alfred began growing more and more paranoid.

"NO! I won't let Mattie get ampaputated!"

"What? You mean AMPUTATED? Where did you get that idea?" Arthur asked dumbfounded. Where did he learn about amputation? He specifically told the school that Alfred was paranoid and easily scared by such medical terms and situations.

"T-that creepy guy in the hospital told me! He looked a couple years older than us.." Alfred replied surprised at this father's outrage.

Arthur sighed.

"Listen, Alfred, nothing's going to happen to Matthew. He was checked out, and this whole issue is over. Amputation is a very very rare situation, and requires a much much more serious case than Matthew's. So you can relax." Alfred seemed a bit eased by those words, but still cautious. Matthew on the other hand knew his brother could get paranoid, and for the sake of him not breaking down he was afraid of saying anything to him. Alfred always had had this extreme paranoia of hospitals and diseases.

"F-fine, but I'm still not letting go!" Alfred quickly ran to his room and shut the door, dragging Matthew along with him. Alfred shut the windows and the curtains and went in the bed and cuddled with his twin.

"Look, Alfie. I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me..You're just being silly!" Alfred just ignored him and tightened his embrace.

"Alfie, I said; there's nothing wrong with me. Why're you doing this?" Matthew repeated, trying to get through to Alfred.

"I'm afraid I might lose you or something..LOOK! I don't know! I just don't want you to get hurt; I'm a hero! I'm SUPPOSED to help people, and you're my brother so I should start out by helping you." Alfred replied trying to cover up his mistake.

"You're not gonna lose me you know, I'll be fine" He was met with a moment of silence

"How do you know?"

"I know because..I just know, there's no way anything will happen to me"

"R-really?"

"Really really." Suddenly, both boys smelled something horrible.

"OH GOD! DADDY'S COOKING AGAIN!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fairly short chapter I guess? Yeah, well I ran out of story here. I don't really remember what happened after the whole hospital thing. So everything I made after that was just from my own imagination :P Yeah, I suck, I'm planning on using this as a door to explain the backstory of the twins and the…odd couple. That's why this chapter was so short, I'm not planning on solving this issue any time soon. This will be sort of a theme, Alfred's overprotectiveness' pretty interesting to write about. But then again, what do I know? :P You tell me what you think in the reviews. I really appreciate it.


	5. Parents

NEW YEAR SPECIAL! This next one will be EXTRA good! I promise! BACKSTOREH TIME!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alfred. What's gotten into you lately?" Francis was inquiring about Alfred's paranoia. He had always been protective of his little brother, just never like this. After Francis took the food away from Arthur they discovered that it was beyond saving, so they just ordered from a nearby Chinese restaurant.

"I don't know.." Alfred replied quietly. He honestly had little to no clue as to why he was acting like this. He has always been protective of his little brother, ever since their parents died.

Their parents died of a car crash when the twins were 2 year old. Neither Alfred nor Matthew could understand what happened at that time. But they knew that their lives were about to change drastically.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alfred hated this place. He hated it with a passion. He had no one to play with other than his brother, everybody there was just so sad. Matthew was the only person he could ever talk to in the orphanage. However something always bothered him. Like a thorn on the back of his mind that prickles him everyday and eats away his sanity

Ever since he was 4 he started having dreams about losing Matthew and being all alone with no one by his side. He woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Thankfully, Matthew was the only one in the room, so no one heard his yells. Up until they met Arthur and Francis, the whole nightmares Alfred had was a secret kept between the two boys, as some of the other orphans told them that they take troubled kids to a doctor that makes them cry and feel bad. Alfred heard so many stories about this dreaded doctor, and tried his best to avoid him. Matthew thought that they were exaggerated, but he himself wasn't completely sure, and what if they were true? He couldn't risk seeing his brother cry again. He just couldn't.

"Alfred, we need to tell someone. Please! I'm worried about you" Matthew begged. His brother's nightmares were becoming more and more frequent, they went from once a week to every single night. Alfred's dreams usually have lately involved his brother being forcibly dragged away from him by a vicious monster.

"Please! You can't! I don't wanna be taken away from you! Please Mattie!" Alfred whined as pathetically as possible. Matthew just replied with a nod, and, reluctantly, went to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, are you two brothers?" The Chinese man asked curiously.

Arthur stammered with his thoughts. "Uh, well, you see, we're married."

"Ah, newly-weds?"

Arthur seemed dumbfounded, usually he would be meet with an accusing gaze, but this man seemed so nice and happy. "Oui! We are newly-weds! My! How did you know?" Francis replied happily.

"Well, I can just tell-aru, anyways we need to talk about adoption before you can even meet any one of the children. I assume you understand" He asked with a smile, both adults nodded. As they were walking down the colourful and beautifully decorated hallway they heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Matthew tried his best to calm his brother down. As much as he hated being woken up by his brother, he hated the fact that he might be sent away from him because of it. Alfred was gasping for air while his brother was hugging him. Then, out of nowhere, their door was kicked open by the Chinese man who instinctively came to the scream, he was followed by two blonde men. This naturally freaked the hell out of both Matthew and Alfred, Alfred's thoughts were a complete wreck, whilst Matthew was just thinking 'Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! He was right! There is an evil doctor!'

"Is everything alright here aru? Matthew? Alfred? You OK?: He asked calmly as he quickly checked the room for anything out of the ordinary.

"My, are you alright? You look awful" Arthur asked Alfred.

"Ye-Yeah, it's nothing, my brother just had a nightmare, it's been happening a lo-" Before Matthew could finish that sentence Alfred nudged him slightly and Matthew stopped mid-track.

"I-It's nothing" Alfred finished his brother's sentence.

"It's ok, you can tell us, what's wrong?" Francis asked curiously as Yao just stood by the window smiling watching the two adults interact with the twins. He loved it when situations like these occurred, it made it much easier to see if the couple/people were cut out to be parents or if they get along with children. However he was a bit disturbed by Alfred's scream..

"We can't!" Both twins replied in unison.

"And why not?"

"B-Because you-you'll take Alfie away to that doctor who makes kids cry!" Matthew whined. The two adults raised a brow at that statement and Arthur asked what they meant by it only to have Alfred reply.

"Some of the kids told us that if your yell and have a bad temper they take you to this doctor who takes you away for a long time and makes you cry by tal-talking to you!"

It took both adults a moment to realise that the twins meant a therapist and just laughed lightly before explaining everything to them.

"Relax boys, that man doesn't make children cry, he makes them feel better by talking to them, and he doesn't take them away for a long time either, he just talks to them for a short time." Arthur calmed both boys as a huge weigh has been lifted off the twin's shoulders. They were afraid that he would take one of them away.

"So I need to go get some papers, Arthur, Francis, can you spend the moment with Alfred and Matthew aru? Yao asked.

"Sure, we'd love to! Alfred, Matthew, you stay put while I go get something for you two to drink OK? The twins nodded nervously.

They spend the rest of their time talking and talking. Matthew and Alfred had so much fun talking with Arthur and Francis. They had a lot in common, Alfred was happy that he had someone else to talk to. They talked for a while and barely took noticed that Yao took a bit too long to get the water and papers.

"Uh, how'd you two married?" Alfred inquired. The two adults clenched at this statement. How were they going to explain this to them?

"Well DUH Alfie! They got married at a church! How else?"

"Oh"

Arthur thanked heavens that Matthew opened his mouth before he started to explain the situation to him.

"Hey! I'm back! I got the papers!" Yao looked at the scene in front of him, they were all laughing and happy. He knew it. The moment he saw those two he knew that those two men were perfect for the twins.

"Excuse me, but we need to talk about something" Arthur said happily "We'll be right back, ok?" Alfred and Matthew nodded eagerly in agreement. While the three adults were off talking to each other, Matthew and Alfred began their own conversation about what just occurred.

"So, Mattie, what do you think of Arthur and Francis? They're pretty fun right?"

"YEAH! Francis speaks French and said that he'll teach me someday!"

"I know! And Arthur said that he'll give me some awesome books about pirates later!"

"D-do you think t-that they'll adopt us?" Alfred asked curiously and quietly, playing with his fingers looking down. They were still in bed.

"…I wish"

"Yeah, me too"

Meanwhile, in Yao's office, the two blondes were discussing Alfred and Matthew.

"We want the twins." They both said in unison.

"Well, you seem to fit pretty well. But we can't just hand them over like that, you understand that right? You need to wait a couple of months and spend time with them before adopting aru." Yao answered in with a hint of excitement. He always loved this part of the job. When the children are going to get adopted. He loved seeing them interact and talk. He was addicted to happiness. Plus, he himself was feeling that Alfred's hyperactivity was just too much for him to bare.

"Well, oui, that was the plan, which is why we want to come over and spend more and more time with them, we want to start visiting more and more frequently" Francis hurriedly said. Both adults seemed amazed at the prospect. For Arthur, the twins were the perfect little vessels of ignorance waiting to be filled, the things he could read to them and teach them! He should've been a teacher, but he didn't have the patience. Francis on the other hand, saw them as the cutest boys to ever walk the earth, that is other than him and Arthur. The dating tips he could give them, he started to fantasise about "the talk" that he would explain when they were older. (PERVERT ALERT)

"So it's decided, we'll put you on trial!" Yao exclaimed happily, the three men got out of their seats and arranged that the two blonde men will visit Alfred and Matthew daily for the next month or so.

TIME SKIP: Tomorrow

"Morning Yao, yes, are they awake? Perfect, where are they?" Arthur inquired. He couldn't wait to see the twins again, so he and Francis got up early in the morning to spend more time with them. Luckily, they were awake.

"ARTHUR! FRANCIS!" Both boys yelled out in amazement. They actually came back? This was incredible! Maybe they might actually adopt them. Maybe.. The twins ran up to the two blonde men and hugged them tightly, whispering something alone the lines of 'Thanks for coming back'

"So boys, what do you say we go and play? Hmm?" Francis asked curiously, and was met with a barrage of excited nods from the twin boys.

So, Arthur and Francis visited the boys every day. They talked to them, and learned every tiny bit about them. The boys seemed to love them as well, they got along magnificently. Whenever Alfred had another nightmare, Arthur would be there to calm him down, and whenever Matthew would feel shy or embarrassed, the Frenchman would step in and teach him some French verses so that he could express his opinion more freely. Yao continued to be more and more impressed by the way the four boys get along, and decided once and for all that they're fit for adoption by Arthur and Francis.

"So, boys, can you sit down for a minute, we need to have a talk" Arthur stated as he picked up some toys he and the boys were playing with, they all sat down. "Francis and I have been taking about this for a long time, and we've decided that we want to adopt you!" Arthur felt his heart clench at that statement, how will they react? Will they be happy? Sad? Confused? Nervous? Oh god no, maybe he should've been more subtle? Maybe he shoul-

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU-" The seemingly infinite 'thank you' seemed to go on forever as Alfred and Matthew hug both their parents as tightly as they could. They liked to use that word, happiness was beyond compare.

They said goodbye to Yao, the couple still maintained contact with him as a friend, he'd always send them gifts and call to check if they're alright. After their goodbyes they packed up their things and quickly hurried into the car, eager to shape their new lives. Alfred and Matthew both knew the home the couple lived in, they visited it a dozen times or so in the past 2 months, but they never slept over, so they were nervous about their first night. Matthew naturally just shook that feeling away, whilst Alfred was afraid he was going to botch it up and send them spiralling back to the orphanage. As much as he liked having parents, he liked the security that came with just spending time with them as friends even more. There was nothing between them then that Alfred could mess up, at least not majorly.

"What's wrong lad? Can't sleep?" Arthur asked in a hushed tone as he heard sniffling from the twins' room.

"Y-yeah" Much to his surprise, Arthur just carried him and started singing. No one's ever done that before, not even Mattie, whenever he asked him to sing he would either call him a moron or punch him in the gut. Matthew hated to sing as much as Francis hates Arthur's cooking. He was embraced by Arthur's soothing voice and calming demeanour that he practically forgot what he was worrying about and went to sleep. After making sure that he was OK, Arthur carefully placed him in his bed and let him sleep soundly, after exiting the room and closing the door with upmost caution as not to wake up the twins, he paid a visit to his husband, who was on the couch reading a newspaper. It was a pretty hectic day, he spent all day filling out papers for Alfred and Matthew's adoption.

"I can't believe it! We adopted twins! This is incredible right?"

"OUI! C'est magnifique! J'aime cette-" Francis' happy attitude was interrupted by Arthur's glare.

"Honey, I thought we agreed, in ENGLISH" Francis sighed at this statement while whispering 'quell connard' under his breath.

"Fine fine fine, but it's such a beautiful language! Much better than your silly and bulky English if you ask me" And like that they began this hour long argument about which language is better, their argument came to a complete halt when they heard Matthew whimpering in the distance. They looked over and saw the 4-year old rubbing his eyes.

"A-are you two fighting be-because of us?" Matthew couldn't wake his brother up and tell him that his fears had become a reality.

Arthur and Francis quickly ran up to him and calmed him down. Arthur made him some tea, while Francis read him a story.

"Feeling better now?"

"Ahuh" Matthew replied rather sluggishly, feeling tired. Afterwards, he took Matthew and placed him in his bed and went over to Francis…for some special super-daddy-mega-special-private-thing that they refused to explain to Alfred.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So? What do you think? Better? I feel like the story's progressing. So the next chapter will finish the hospital arc. And we'll finish the twin's backstory, k?


	6. New Year

NEW YEAR SPESHUL! I have an amazing idea for this one. Hope you enjoy, reviews are VERY much appreciated.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mattie! That's insane! You can't possibly do that!"

"NO! I have to! I will wether you like it or not!"

"Mattie! It's stupid! Get down from there right now! PLEASE!"

Alfred pleaded with his brother in every possible way, he tried begging, he tried crying, he tried threatening, but his twin would just ignore him.

Matthew's favourite doll, Kumajiro, had gotten stuck up in the tree. Both Arthur and Francis left them alone for 20 minutes till the baby-sitter arrived. They were in a big hurry, and they just couldn't wait, so they were a bit nervous about leaving the twins alone, even if it was for 20 minutes. So Matthew was afraid that something might happen to it, so he decided to climb the freakishly tall tree to get his Kumajajako back.

"MATTIE! GET DOWN NOW!" Alfred commanded with a strict tone. He knew something was about to happen, he could just taste it.

"No! I need to get Kuma-"

Matthew and his bear fell. It hurt. It hurt bad. No, Alfred knew this was going to happen! He should've stepped in, but no, he didn't. It was his fault; heroes are supposed to protect people! And he couldn't even protect his little brother.

"MATTIE!" Alfred quickly ran to his brother, trying to withhold his tears. He couldn't show weakness in front of his brother when he's hurt. He held his breath as he carried him into the house, and panted when he placed him on the couch.

"Mattie! Where does it hurt?" Alfred said trying to sound as monotone as possible to try and calm his crying brother, but in reality he was freaked out.

'WHAT SHOULD I DO?! Daddy said if someone's ever hurt they should….call somebody? WHO'S THERE TO CALL?! ELIZEBETA! SHE SHOULD BE HERE ANYTIME NOW! Until then I have to act natural, for Mattie's sake' Elizebeta was a good friend of Francis, she always helped out, and the twins adored her. She was like a parental figure for them. They just loved her soothing voice.

"M-my leg h-hurts!" Alfred started to panic. Matthew's leg was covered in blood and mud, there was a large slash on it. Almost instinctively he went to the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean his wound. He tried to clean it but it just kept bleeding. Matthew was crying more and more saying how much it hurt. Then suddenly, it dawned on Alfred. Alcohol, the cause, and solution, to all life's problems. He would clean the wound just like Arthur and Francis did to him when he got hurt! But wait, that would make Matthew cry even more, he needed Matthew to be distracted..

THE BEAR! Alfred quickly ran outside to get the polar bear animal which was covered in mud. After washing it quickly he gave it to Matthew who just kept on hugging it. Alfred had to get the alcohol. There was a large bottle that said 'WINE' would that be alcohol? No, rubbing alcohol! That was it! Alfred quickly went to his parent's room, and frantically knocked down drawers and found rubbing alcohol along with some…questionable things. He quickly rubbed some on Matthew's wound, which just stung so bad that it made Matthew cry even harder. Alfred quickly regretted his choice and got some water to clean the alcohol again. He was a mess. He had no clue what to do whilst his brother was crying his eyes out..

"Alfred! Matthew! I'm here, it's me, Elizabeta!"

She was met with silence

"Helloooo? Don't tell me you forgot me already" She said with a happy demeanour. But, that all came crashing down right there when she heard someone crying. She frantically went through every room till she found Matthew on the couch hugging a white polar bear crying his eyes out. The first thing she noticed was the large scar on his leg. She quickly, if not instinctively, went over to calm him down.

"Mattie! It's ok! I got this" Alfred yelled as he got another wet towel for his brother.

"ELIZEBTA! PLEASE! You need to help us! Mattie's hurt and I tried adding some alcohol but that made him cry even more, and then I even tried cleaning it with water but he just kept bleeding and-" Suddenly, Alfred trailed off to uncontrollable sobs. Finally, an adult was here to help him out.

"No, no no boys, Matthew will be fine, relax" She calmed as she held both of them in their arms, Alfred seemed to quiet down but Matthew was still crying.

"Now, let's take a look, ouch, that's a nasty one, but nothing we can't fix." Then suddenly, she turned to Alfred and told him to get another wet towel, rubbing alcohol, candy, and the hospital wrap thing which Alfred couldn't understand what it was before Elizebata explained it to him.

First she held Matthew and calmed him down, next thing she put some rubbing alcohol over his wound, it hurt, a lot, but he was willing to be brave for those couple minutes because Elizebeta promised she'll give him candy later. After she wrapped his injury she told him not to walk on it until they're 100% sure that everything's ok. She grabbed the phone and dialled a number.

"A-alfie..do you think I'll be fine?" Matthew was still sniffling. Despite his shy demeanour, he would still break apart crying at certain things.

"Y-yeah! You'll be perfectly fine Mattie! Elizebeta said you'll be fine! And she's always right!"

"I-I guess…"

"OK, thank you! I'll see you later! Bye" Elizebeta quickly hung the phone and went over to Matthew, she told him to relax and not walk on it for today, then it'll be good as new. Naturally, she was met with a lot of enthusiasm from the two boys.

"Thanks so much for helping Mattie out! You're the best!" Elizebeta just laughed and hugged them both, and offered to make them hot chocolate. To which the boys happily agreed to.

Despite being….fun, Elizebeta was also a teensy-weensy perverted. No, scratch that. She's REALLY perverted, she couldn't help those incest-like thoughts creeping into her head. She started imagining the boys grown up doing….She was a sucker for these things.

"Hey Auntie Elizebeta, I wanna ask Mattie to make out"

"Yeah….WAIT, WHAT?!"

"I said, that pig has a weird snout.." Alfred said as he pointed to the TV.

"Oh…"

That was close. She has to pay more attention and not let her fantasies get the better of her.

"Autie Elizebeta! Look here! Alfie's gay!"

"WHAT?!"

"I said look at this new show, The Weird Way.."

"Mattie, I think Auntie's a little tired, maybe we should give her a milf..."

Ok. This is getting a bit insane.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Daddy! Daddy! It's almost New Years!" Alfred seemed to excited at the prospect, he told his two fathers that he wanted to stay up past 12 PM on New Years, but he always got too tired and fell asleep, and Matthew would usually doze off right next to his brother.

"Just a couple more hours, lad" Arthur was usually fairly indifferent to this holiday. But, ever since they adopted the twins, it became more and more fun. The twins would usually stay up as late as they can to play with them and cheer them up. Arthur loved them, he adored being treated as a father figure. he just loved this age. The age of innocence, when they just had no care in the world.

"Mattie, let's go get some coffee!" Alfred whispered to his brother whilst he dragged him away from Arthur.

"What? Mattie, Arthur and Francis said that it's bad for us, and that they have to drink it because they're grown-ups.."

"That's exactly why! Francis told me that they need to to stay awake! So this year, we'll sneak in some and we'll stay awake ALL night! Arthur and Francis wouldn't have to know!" As much as his brother debated, he always wanted to stay awake for New Years as well. Plus, if his brother was going to do it, so was he. He always had followed Alfred though with his crazy half-baked schemes.

"Ok.."

After the mutual agreement, Alfred quickly ran to the kitchen and poured some coffee in his little Superman mug for him and Matthew to take sips out of. After they finished the entire mug, both children were as hyperactive as physically possible.

"ALFRED! MATTHEW! Stop running around! You're giving me motion sickness!" What the hell? Arthur simply could not explain this. One moment, the boys were all nice and happy and cuddling together and the next they're running after each other almost breaking his things.

"MATTHIEU! ALFRED! C'EST 11:30! Get ready!" Francis' words quickly ringed into the boys minds and they sat down. Usually by now, they would have fallen asleep on the couch. But nope, this is the first time in their entire lives that they managed to stay past 11 in New Years.

"Alfred, Matthew, come now, we need to-" Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. On the couch was the cutest sight he'd ever seen. The twins were deep asleep collapsed on one another, apparently, they just collapsed out of all the running and laughing.

Arthur and Francis carried both Matthew and Alfred. They were so exhausted, Arthur and Francis could tell. Whilst they were carrying them to their rooms, they heard Alfred mumbling something

"…'Night Mattie.."

After Francis and Arthur dropped the two blonde twins to their beds, they picked up their camera and started looking at the pictures he took of what had just occurred.

One of them was of Alfred and Matthew hugging their parents.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NE-FRANCIS WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! We survived another one!


	7. Stories

I'm getting a bit paranoid from the lack of reviews, I would really appreciate anything you have to say, especially the constructive ones because I don't like to continue something knowing it's flawed. Anyways, on to business before I sound even more pathetic.

IT'S SCHOOOOLL! Alfred and Matthew are going to start the second semester in 1st grade! I have big plans for this. P.S I'm sorry if the New Years chapter wasn't as good as you expected it to be.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mattie! Come on! We need to get dressed for our first day in the new semester! Daddy said it's important" A young blue-eyed boy asked while he put on his coat. They were woken up just 30 minutes ago, and began getting ready ever since.

"I don't want to go! Why do Daddy and Papa make us? It's not fair!" Matthew pouted, much to his brother's surprise. Matthew was usually a fan of school, he liked the teachers, he liked the atmosphere, he loved it. Why the sudden change?

"Come on Mattie! School's fun!"

After a 10 minutes argument Matthew was dragged by Alfred to the school bus. After kissing both his parents goodbye Matthew and Alfred got on the bus, they noticed that Arthur was unable to walk properly, and Papa was smirking all day. They thought nothing of it and went on. As they were looking for seats to sit down they found Feliciano and Lovino, who waved at them.

"Hey, Mattie, the awesome me is here! What's say you ditch the loser and sit with-" Behind him, his younger brother Ludwig just grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him back to his seat. Saying something in German that sounded like insults, but the Albino just responded with laughs.

"Come on Mattie! Don't be so nervous! This'll be fun! I'll be right here" The boy's warm smile made Matthew feel a little bit better. Alfred grabbed Matthew's hand and found two empty seats they could sit on. While they sat together they didn't talk with anyone, Alfred spent his time on the bus trying to calm his nervous brother down.

"Mattie! Please! It'll be fine! Trust me, if anyone even annoys you I'll hit them in the head!"

"Alfie, it's not that..plus, I don't want you to get in anymore trouble, like last time"

Alfred sighed. They all got out of the bus and stared at the school, it looked so hip, so new. There was a large plaque that said "THE SCHOOL OF HETALIA"

Alfred never understood what Hetalia meant. Hell, neither did most teachers, Matthew thought that it was because the school was founded by an Italian or something.

"Come on Mattie, let's go!" Alfred grabbed his brother's hand and ran inside the school. He looked at a piece of paper he folded in his pocket whilst random people passed him and his brother. Matthew and Alfred both had the same schedule for school, their first class was English. Oh goody.

Matthew breathed heavily. He didn't like being around people. ESPECIALLY in crowds. Alfred suddenly ran with Matthew to a the designated room. When they entered they saw a couple of their old classmates and some students they couldn't identify. They only spotted Feliciano and Lovino, Gilbert, Feliks. The other students seemed new and foreign. This excited Alfred. He always liked meeting new people. Matthew on the other hand, was freaked out, and just held his brother's hand tighter.

"Ok class, please be seated" A young Irishman said. He was the same height as Arthur, green eyes, messy brown hair, had a thick Irish accent and for some reason looked pretty familiar to Alfred and Matthew.

Matthew and Alfred sat next to each other as usual. The class was fairly quiet. The students wanted to get a good look upon their teacher before they misbehave. He could be like that Swedish teacher last year…They shuddered thinking about him.

"You" The Irishman pointed at Matthew "Come up to the board please" Reluctantly, Matthew let go of his brother's hand and went to the teacher.

"Underline what is wrong with this sentence" Matthew looked up and saw 3 paragraphs written. The teacher gave him a chalk to write on. To his surprise, Matthew underlined it all correctly.

"Well done! You-" He looked over and saw that Matthew had run over to his brother and held his hand again. That was odd. Maybe he needed to talk to his parents about this if this becomes a problem. The child's too shy. But then again, it's the first day. He couldn't blame him.

The lesson continued without a hitch. Every second Matthew grow more and more interested in the Irish teacher. He used to make jokes, laugh a lot, and he even liked polar bears! However, Alfred was indifferent towards him. Just 10 minutes before the bell rang, the teacher, named Dylan Kelly, made an announcement.

"Kay, listen class. I want you all to write a story." He paused for a moment to hear the reactions of the class. The students were sighing and complaining. But noticed that Matthew just looked at him without uttering a single word. Thus, he decided to continue. "I won't grade it. However you must deliver it by next week. The story can be about anything you want. As long as it's at least 200 words-"

"But teach! It's not fair! It's the first day of school" Alfred whined. But was met with a smile from the Irishman.

"You didn't let me finish, best writer gets an 2 weeks of no homework" Like that, the kids jumped in excitement. An entire 2 weeks, with NO homework?

Dylan excused the class as the bell rang. He always asked his students to write something on the very first day. Just to make a quick review of everyone. You can tell a lot about a person by the way he/she writes.

As the weeks passed, countless questions were asked about the contest. Mostly about the kids' writing. They asked if their handwriting was good, if that sentence works, etc.. Dylan wouldn't have been more happy. But oddly enough. Matthew was the only student who didn't ask him anything. Hell, he only spoke a few lines in the past 6 days. Maybe he should inform his parents…No, this was too rash. He needed to make sure that it is an issue before saying anything. He'll wait until he hands in his story. Maybe then..

"Teach! Teach! Look here" Dylan looked down and found Alfred holding an Irish book of literature. The other children were busy with quiet reading time. Upon further inspection he realised something..how could Alfred know that this was his favourite book? His cousin used to read it to him a long time ago..before he became an dic- NO! He mustn't think that way. He grew out of these childish patterns ages ago.

"Good lord, where did you get that? It's my favourite book!"

"My daddy reads it to us everyday, he said that he used to read it to his cousin" And just like that Dylan's mind went into hyperdrive, trying to find any other possibility that didn't involve Alfred's father being Arthur. No way, his last name's Bonneylefoy, at least that's what it said on the paper. It couldn't be. It's probably just a misunderstanding. It had to be. Arthur moved back to Cambridgeshire ages ago, didn't he?

"TEACH! TEACH! Wake up!" Alfred sighed out of relief when the teacher looked was brought back to the reality. He must've gotten lost in his thought and scared Alfred.

"Oh, yes, I see. Alfred, can you excuse me for a minute?" Dylan asked smiling. He got out some a notebook out of his bag, which was located on the table "CHECK OUT ARTHUR" in capital letters and underlined it three times as to indicate importance. Then he suddenly stood up and made an announcement.

"Class, listen" All eyes and ears were focused on him "Tomorrow you deliver your story. Not a second later than tomorrow. Understand?" The students nodded in agreement and went outside for recess.

"So Matthew, Alfred, are you excited about the story thing tomorrow? I think I have a good shot! Ve~" A young Feliciano asked.

"Y-yeah I think-"

"YEAH! I'M TOTALLY GONNA WIN! YOU ALL LOSERS ARE PATHETIC COMPARED TO THE AWESOME ME!" Gilbert was met with an annoyed glare from his circle of friends.

"What you can't handle a joke? ….Ok, ok, I'm sorry. There, so what did you morons right about?" They ignored that moron remark because this is the first time they heard Gilbert apologise.

"We're gonna write about pasta! What about you two?" Feliciano exclaimed as he looked at the twins.

"Superheroes."

"Polar Bears."

"Uhh, Alfie, Polar Bears are much better than superheroes."

"No, Superheroes are"

"Polar Bears"

"Superheroes"

"Polar Bears!"

"SUPERHEROES!"

After half an hour of arguing they finally reached the conclusion that Polar Bear superheroes are the best.

TIME SKIP: Tomorrow

"Ok, class, let's begin, hand in all your stories" Mr. Dylan looked a bit tired. He spent all night trying to figure out where Arthur was, in all honesty, he could've called him. But that would be giving in. So he just thought he'd flat out ask Alfred and Matthew who their father is. Afterwards, if he was Arthur, he would…

"Here's ours Mr. Dylan!" Alfred gladly handed him a nicely made notebook entitled "Homework"

"And where is yours Matthew?" Dylan stared at the boy intently, he was floundering with this thoughts until his elder twin stepped in.

"This is his Mr. Dylan. We wrote ours together, it was last minute.." Alfred slowly started to lose confidence in his idea. What if they get in trouble?"

"Well, I assume yours is twice as long, right?" Alfred and Matthew nodded, and he accepted their story gladly.

It took forever. The boys had been waiting eagerly for the results of the story contest. Alfred and Matthew were the most nervous. They spent a lot of time working on theirs. They really thought they had a good shot. Then, while they were talking to Feliciano and Lovino about their favourite food in recess, Mr. Dylan came over.

"Uhh, Matthew, Alfred, may I talk to you?" He looked a bit distressed. Matthew picked up on it, whilst Alfred remained relatively clueless. His brother never could manage to pick up on what other people are feeling. Other than his brother of course.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I think the stories are getting less and less creative. I would REALLY appreciate any reviews or any comments relating to the story. I think there are a lot of areas I can improve upon..If I can only find out what. I don't wanna sound desperate or anything, but I would love all the constructive criticism you could give me. I'M PARANOID! HELP ME ALCOHOL! Oh wait…not old enough to drink.


	8. Cousins

Hai everybody! So anyways, my paranoia episode's over. You'll have to excuse me, I was 'off my rocker' I really appreciate everything. Now, as for Ivan, I've been wanting to add him in, as a teacher's assistant, at least that's the plan. However I've been having another idea, about Ivan being an imaginary friend? Like a manifestation of someone's inner turmoil. But then again, Ivan's too loveable of a character to be reduced down to an imaginary friend. Here goes nuthin'. NOTE: I'm sorry about all the spelling mistakes in the last one. I'll limit those, I was half-asleep when I finished it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Whhaaaaaaaa? You're our Daddy's cousin?! THAT'S AWESOME! MATTIE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?"

"Yeah! It-It's incredible, did you tell Daddy yet?" Matthew said with surprise. He's a relative?! Awesome!

Dylan sighed. He discovered that Arthur moved to the states a couple years ago and married a Frenchman. How strange, considering he'd always insult the French and their culture when he was a kid but nevertheless. It's Arthur.

"Well, you see boys, that's what I wanted to talk about. Me and your father haven't been on the best terms for a while now, and I think that it's time to make up, but in all honesty, I don't know how.." Dylan rubbed his neck. This won't be easy…maybe he should've just googled it.

"What happened?" Matthew innocently asked.

"Well, we got into this huge fight one time, about him moving away, and we really haven't spoken to each other since.." Dylan's mind snapped back to the time when he was yelling at Arthur not to leave. He was a couple years younger than him, and always looked up to him as a big brother figure. But when he was leaving for the states, he became estranged towards his family, and stopped talking to them, which caused Dylan to view him as heartless.

"What I wanted to ask, is how would YOU get your father to talk to you if you've had a fight"

He was met with two confused faces and a moment of silence before Alfred replied:

"Tea"

"Excuse me? Tea?"

"Yeah, Tea, it's daddy's favourite drink ever. If you take him to that Chinese place next to the school he'll do whatever you want, he likes their tea the most. At least that's what Papa does" Matthew finished his brother's statement.

Tea, tea tea. That just might work. Arthur was always much much calmer when he had a couple sips. The stuff was like alcohol to him.

"I see, that's a great idea. But out of curiosity, is there anything I should know? Like, what's new with his life? How has he been lately?" And just like that the boys spilled everything they knew about their father.

"Also, he hates being called Arty, and oh! He hates people being late! Be careful of that" Matthew eagerly said. He would love to see Dylan come over to their house. Dylan thanked them and quickly called Arthur. He wanted to surprise him.

"Yes? Hello? Hello Mr. Bonneylefoy, I'm Alfred and Matthew's English teacher, I'm calling because I need to talk to you about something"

"Oh good lord, what've they done this time?" Arthur was wearing a chef's hat preparing for another cooking lesson online. Then suddenly, that voice clicked in his head. It sounded so similar to..no, he had to be sure. "Excuse me, but what's your name?" Arthur asked cautiously

Oh crap. He hadn't thought of that. "My name is uh..it's…" Come on think of something dammit! Wait..THAT'S IT! "My name is Jeremiah..yeah, Jeremiah Gottwald" Dammit, it was the first thing he could think of. Arthur doesn't watch anime, so he should buy that one. When he asks he'll just make up a story about it.

"Well Mr. Gottwald, what did you want to discuss?"

"You see, this isn't the sort of thing that can be explained over phone, can you please spare me 20 minutes of your day to talk about the subject in person?"

Isn't the sort of thing that can be explained over phone? What the hell did they do now? No way, if they were injured the school would've called him by now. It's probably something else.

"Of course. I'm free now, where would you like to meet up?"

"Uhh, you know that Chinese place right by the school?"

"Yes, I do. I'll meet you there in 5 minutes. Bye"

What the hell is going on? What's so serious that it couldn't be talked about over the phone? If Alfred and Matthew are hurt then..NO, he shouldn't think like that. Arthur quickly got dressed, got in the car, and drove as fast as he could. Once he reached the Chinese restaurant he quickly sat down and looked around for Dylan, err, Jeremiah.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Darn, he's here. What should I say?" Suddenly, Alfred's words rang in his head.

'Just convince Daddy that you didn't know anything about him being related to you!'

With newfound determination he entered the restaurant, and looked at Arthur, wearing his usual outfit which he never bothered to change. It's been like that since the dawn of time. Surprisingly, it was clean, neat, and seemed brand new.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kirkland?" Arthur turned to him and to his surprise, he was EXACTLY the way he remembered him. Nothing has changed.

"Dy-Dylan?!" What the actual hell? No, no, no. He must be dreaming. Dylan's in Belfast. He must be, there's no possible way that it's him.

"Arthur?" He tried acting surprised, but he was always an awful actor. His voice was fear mixed with anxiousness.

"Dylan.."

"Arthur.."

Awkward start..

"What're you doing here, Dylan? I thought you were in Belfast!"

"And I thought you were in Cambridgeshire"

They both stared at each other some more for a second or two. For Arthur, Dylan's the exact same way he was. Same accent. Same hair style. Nothing changed. Except maybe that he's a bit taller than before.

"So, Dylan, what're you doing here?" Arthur wasn't looking at him. This had to be the most awkward moment of his life..

"I'm Alfred and Matthew's teacher"

Oh god.

"Wait, you called me? But you said Jeremiah.."

"Uh, I sometimes use that name, it's a long story" He said trying to shake it off.

"Well have a seat, and let's talk."

Dylan sat right across Arthur, at first he began talking about school, but suddenly, the whole conversation erupted into a personal one. They kept talking for hours. Dylan had no classes for today and Arthur took the day off. Much to their surprise, they had a lot in common. They talked about their love life and practically everything that came to mind

"Boy, have I missed you!" Dylan was surprised at this. He thought Arthur would be mad, but apparently the tea thing helped out more than he could believe it to because he ordered it three times already.

"Hold on, you called me wanting to all about the boys, what about Matthew and Alfred?" Arthur said rather worried.

Oh crap. Now what..RIGHT! Matthew's shyness, that's a good subject.

"Well, I was concerned about Matthew's social behaviour. He barely talks to people and doesn't approach others unless he's with his brother, and even then, Alfred's the one to drag him to friends. From what I see, no one's bullying him or annoying him. If anything I think the class wants to know him. But he's too shy.." Dylan trailed off.

"I see. We've always had this problem, we're trying getting him to talk more, he's improving, but not a big leap." Arthur seemed concerned about this subject. Matthew has a very weakly built social life. He needs to work on that area. After asking Dylan a couple of questions about Alfred and Matthew, he was offered some hints by the Irishman, telling him some tricks he can use to get him to talk more. Then, out of nowhere, he gave him Alfred's notebook and told him to read the story they wrote.

It was surprisingly well-written.

Matthew and Alfred were fairly talented writers for their age. Their handwriting was great, the spelling was flawless, and the story was consistent and fun to read. After he finished reading, Dylan told him to work a lot on their writing ability. It's not everyday you read a story about a 'Polar Bear Superhero' and actually like it.

"Listen Dylan, how about you we do something together? We can go to the zoo with the boys if you'd like?"

"I'd love to!" Dylan was eager to to visit Arthur again. He nodded with excitement. After Arthur and Dylan set the date for the event, which occurred tomorrow at 4:00, they said goodbye, and left restaurant. But there was something Arthur was forgetting…what was it..

"CRAP! FRANCIS!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	9. Medicine

Alfred and Matthew were having so much fun. It was art class again! That meant more time with Antonio. The twins have been around the Spaniard and the two Italians a lot lately. They went out to the movies, to dinner, to museums, they were their first REAL friends.

"Ok class, so I want you to freestyle paint today. Anything that pops into your head should be interpreted on that canvas. Anything you want! I won't grade it. There's no right or wrong!" Antonio happily declared.

Alfred was drawing Hamburgers and Matthew was drawing Pancakes and Maple Syrup, the two Italians however were unsurprisingly drawing pasta. The only difference was that Lovino's painting had a ton more tomato sauce in it. After they all finished the drawing they spent the rest of their time talking. Alfred and Matthew loved talking to Feliciano and Lovino, they were so understanding and fun.

"So THEN we convinced Mr. Dylan to go meet Daddy by that Chinese place!" Alfred seemed so ecstatic, getting Dylan to meet Arthur was like a fairy-tale to him.

"Really!? That's amazing! I'm sure they'll get along! We should get pasta to celebrate! What do you think Lovino?"

"Well, if you ask me, the entire story is weird, what's the point anyways? It's not like they'll just forget years of hating each other and make up, and even then-" Quickly he was interrupted by his little brother.

"Oh of course they'll get along! Lovino's just grumpy because Antonio forgot to add extra tomatoes in his lunch ve~"

Before Romano managed to even respond, the bell rang, and Antonio excused them. It was the final class in the day, so they got to go home to the weekend. Alfred loved this time of the week. Now they just had to wait for Arthur to come pick them up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"ACHOO" Alfred sneezed as he sat in the school's waiting room, he was told that it'd get sunny, but unfortunately the weather cast was wrong. The teacher explained to them that a huge snowstorm was about to hit in a couple days. Matthew however, loved the snow. Though he seemed concerned by his brother's constant sneezing.

"Alfie, are you ok? You've been sneezing a lot, like really bad sneezing" Matthew eyed his brother as got another pack of tissues from his backpack. Their parents would always keep a couple of them in their backpacks just in case.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, it's just a little cold. Nothing a hero can't beat!" Alfred said as he stood in that triumphant pose whilst Matthew rolled his eyes. It was so annoying. Don't get him wrong though, he loved his brother to death. However, that hero thing sometimes gets on his nerve.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Put your jacket on! Papa told me to make sure that you have it on at all times." Matthew reached over to button his brother's jacket. He wondered, where IS Daddy? He's running a bit late..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Pickup, pickup, pickup, pickup, pickup…DAMMIT FRANCIS! PICKUP THE BLOODY PHONE" Arthur chanted as he frantically drove through the neighbourhood. He had to pickup the boys and was stuck in traffic because he took a wrong turn. He hated to be late. Alfred would freak out whenever one of them was off schedule, it would usually take Matthew a while to calm him down. He would be a nervous wreck. It was ANOTHER thing they had to worry about.

"Hello? Ah, hi Francis. Yes, listen, I need you to pickup the boys, I'm stuck in traffic. I'm sorry I couldn't pickup the errands, I'll do it once I get out of this situation" He honked hoping that one of the cars will start moving.

"Ah? Oui oui, it's ok. I'll pick them up right now. I need to go now, au revoir, mon cherie." Francis said as he got into the car. He drove cautiously yet quickly as to try and get to the boys as soon as possible before Alfred has one of his…episodes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Alfie, look, it's Papa's car." A wave of relief washed on Alfred. He quickly grabbed Matthew's hand and ran to his father's car. Alfred hated this season for another reason as well. Everyone was wearing gloves and jackets.

"Papa!" Matthew and Alfred yelled in unison as they entered into the car. Alfred's voice sounded a little horse though.

"Bonjour! How was school?" Francis always asked them the same question when they came home. He was in a pretty good mood. He loved snowstorms.

"It was fun! We painted these awesome paintings in art class and Antonio let us keep them! Feliciano and Lovino drew pasta, and OH! Guess what! Our English teacher, Mr. Dylan? Turns out he's Daddy's cousin!"

Francis stopped the car.

What.

"Excuse me Alfred, could you repeat that?" Francis asked desperate for verification.

"Mr. Dylan is Daddy's cousin.."Alfred repeated a little less enthusiastic. Francis started driving again.

The way Arthur talked about Dylan he must've gotten into a fist fight with him by now. He used to tell him that Dylan was a jerk, an inconsiderate one at that, who doesn't even bother to call or check up on him. He used to complain for hours about him and how awful a cousin he was.

"P-papa? Is everything alright?"

"Oui Matthieu, everything is perfectly fine! Don't worry" Francis put on a fake smile. But deep down, he knew that they would probably be clawing their eyes out by now. He wanted to call Arthur, but he didn't exactly want the kids to hear their conversation. Surprisingly, Matthieu could read a situation extremely well. Alfred on the other hand was clueless.

They finally arrived home after spending about an hour in the traffic. Alfred and Matthew got out of the car whilst Francis quickly dialled Arthur. He received no answer. Darn, it couldn't be THAT bad, right? He decided to enter the house and cook something. For some reason he was craving Wurst.

"Arthur?"

He saw Arthur and Dylan talking and laughing.

Huh.

The boys were the first to jump at their father and their newly found relative. Francis stood there or a minute or two trying to grasp the situation. Arthur. Dylan. Laughing. DOES NOT COMPUTE.

The boys hugged Dylan and Arthur and explained everything that happened with Dylan, who seemed flustered, whilst Arthur just laughed.

"Oh right! Where are my manners! Dylan, this is my husband, Francis. Francis, this is Dylan, my cousin." Arthur exclaimed happily as he stood up to introduce the two. Francis snapped out of his gaze.

"Ah bonjour! I have heard so much about you!"

Much to Francis' surprise, they got along really well. Arthur explained that they had plans to go to the zoo with the kids, but because of a sudden freak snowstorm they decided to cancel it. Oddly enough. Dylan moved recently and lived quite close to Arthur, so he decided to pay them a visit. However, the snowstorm hit a bit too early, and now Dylan was stuck for the day. So Arthur told him to sleep over. The twins were ecstatic, well, Matthew at least. Alfred was slowly warming up to him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alfred and Matthew were talking in whispers in their bed as their parents and English teacher were laughing in the living room.

"Alfie, what do you think of Dylan, he's so great, right?"

"Y-yeah, I gu-" He sneezed. This was getting ridiculous. Every minute Alfred seemed more and more ill. Matthew just couldn't bare to see his brother like that, so he decided to go to his parents and explain the situation, ignoring all Alfred's protests.

"Mattie! Please! I don't wanna take that icky medicine! Pleasseeeee" Alfred begged and begged, but Matthew just kept walking. Once he entered the room he saw the three adults talking and laughing. What is this 'intercourse' all the grown-ups keep talking about? Maybe he should ask Dylan considering how Arthur and Francis refuse to tell him or are sometimes just too busy.

"Daddy? Pappa? I think A-Alfie's sick.." Matthew said as he stared at the floor whilst his parents looked at him funny.

"Alfred's ill?" Francis questioned as he got out of his seat to go to Alfred and Matthew's room. Dylan and Arthur were concerned, but Francis told them that he'd take care of it, so they kept talking. Once he got there he noticed Alfred draped in bed sheets.

"Alfred, sweetie, Matthieu told me that you're ill." Francis kneeled down and stroked Alfred's back. But the boy refused to look at him.

"I-I'm fine.."

"Alfred. What have we said about lying?" Francis said in a strict yet soft tone.

"I'm sorry.."

"Oh no darling, it's ok, come here now." Francis lifted Alfred and started to sooth him. "Now, tell me, do you have a cold?"

Alfred nodded into Francis' neck.

"I don't wanna taste that icky medicine." Alfred just hugged Francis tighter at the thought of having to take the medicine again.

"Actually, you're a lucky one" Alfred just seemed more confused

"You see, Arthur is making something for Dylan tomorrow. Since you're ill you can't have any. What would you rather have, Arthur's cooking, or medicine?"

"MEDICINE!" Francis laughed lightly at that.

Then suddenly, Francis' brain ticked. Wait..Arthur is cooking..I will have to eat it…Arthur is cooking…Arthur is cooking.. After about 5 minutes of silence Francis spoke up.

"Listen Alfred, if your father asks, I was coughing and seemed pretty tired. Ok?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry for the long wait. I had like a mountain-load of school-work dumped on my lap last week without any warning. So updates might take a bit longer. Anyways, I decided to introduce Ivan in the next chapter. I have a great idea for him. Also, I'm sorry if the chapters are not as long as they were. Well, I guess I'll cya later!


	10. Boredom

Matthew sat by his brother on the couch. There was a huge amount of tissues next to him and a tonne of used ones in the trashcan, Alfred had a really bad cold, plus, it was snowing! They couldn't go out for another week

"Mattie, do you think that we-ACHOO" Alfred's sentence was interrupted by a giant sneeze. Matthew hated it, it took ages to decipher what his brother was saying, he would either sneeze too much or his voice would be too horse to comprehend. But thankfully, he knew his brother better than anyone.

"No, snow monsters don't exist"

"Bu-"

"No Alfie, Mutant snow monsters aren't real either"

"Oh, K."

This always freaked Francis out. How do they do that? He was told that it was because they know each other so well, but this was just ridiculous! They must be reading each others' minds because Alfred is completely unpredictable. Francis kept staring at them whilst Arthur was in the kitchen with Dylan preparing dinner.

When the twins woke up a couple hours ago, they found Dylan and Arthur drinking tea and laughing, Francis had to leave real quick to get some things from the store nearby and came back just now. The snow was so bad that it took him about 20 extra minutes to get to his home, it was just a 5 minute walk!. Afterwards, Arthur told Alfred to relax while he made dinner.

"Alfie, are you ok?" His brother was shaking. Suddenly, Matthew's mind snapped back to what his teacher told him about what to do in an emergency if someone's really cold.

Francis put his coat on the hanger and looked over to Matthieu and Alfred to see…that.

"Uhh, Matthieu, what are you doing?" Francis was confused. Matthieu was hugging his brother so tight that he looked like he would explode.

"Keeping Alfie warm"

"Muhgmumha" Alfred said whilst flailing around

"Ah, well mon cherie, I think it maybe better if you let your brother breath." After Matthew let go of his brother Alfred started gasping for air, which made Matthew feel even worse, every-time he tries to help someone sick he ends up hurting them even more! Last time Alfred had a cut he added some salt because he heard the phrase "salt to the wound" and thought it was instructions to treat someone injured. Needless to say Alfred's crying broke Matthew apart. Francis and Arthur were determined to make sure that Matthew never gets close to anyone injured. Ever.

"Matthieu, how about you go get some juice for you and your brother, I'll take care of Alfred" Reluctantly, Matthieu jumped down from the couch and went over to the kitchen.

"Mon dieu, that was close" Francis whispered under his breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, are we feeling better?" Dylan asked Alfred who just nodded. After the three boys had dinner (Francis and Alfred were ill. Well, at least one of them was) Matthew and Dylan came to the conclusion that Arthur's cooking keeps on getting worse, but they couldn't tell it to his face, they just smiled and said it was delicious and puked when he wasn't looking. Arthur was in the kitchen cleaning whilst Dylan and Francis were talking.

"I see his cooking's..changed" Dylan whispered to Francis. Alfred didn't wanna be part of this conversation so he just left to his room where his brother was.

"Not for the better my friend.."

"Mattie? Where are you?" Alfred said as he looked around the dimly-lit room. He found his brother deep asleep, so he just left him quietly. Matthew always got like that after eating Arthur's meals, it takes his body a lot of energy to be able to process that semi-edible chicken that his father makes and quickly falls asleep afterwards.

Alfred sighed, he was so tired. Dylan wanted as much time as possible to catch up with Arthur and would probably be leaving soon, considering how the roads are getting shovelled, Matthew's fast asleep, and Francis is busy pretending to be sick. Usually he would be bored out of his mind, but he was too tired to be bored.

Suddenly, he heard his brother's calls and quickly followed them.

"ALFIE! Come here now!" His brother was at the door, Alfred went over and saw…him. It was that guy from the hospital. He was freakishly tall and was wearing an odd scarf, for some reason he wasn't shivering despite the freak snowstorm and just laughed creepily.

"Ah, hello, I'm looking for Mr. Dylan. I was told he'd be here. Am I right?" Alfred was so creeped out by the boy, he seemed to be a couple years older than him but something freaked him out, so he hid behind his brother, who for some odd reason took him far too long to realise how creepy the boy is..

"Yeah, you're right, he's right here, I'll go get him right away. You should come in, it's freaky cold outside." Matthew said but was just met with a smile

"Nyet, I'm fine thank you. I'll only be here for a minute or two, I need to hand him something." The Russian raised a tonne of folders and papers from his backpack, to which Alfred just stared intently at.

"Okay, I'll get him, hold on" Matthew ran over to the living room and came back with Dylan.

"Ivan?! What're you doing here? It's freezing!"

"Nyet, this is nothing, I came over because my sister told me to hand over these papers to you, I was in neighbourhood and thought I'd drop by."

The young Russian, named Ivan, was 9 years old. His older sister was Alfred and Matthew's home teacher, she worked a lot with Dylan and usually co-operated when he needed help with a student. Sometimes she'd send Ivan to deliver some folders, but THIS? He was in the snow for goodness sake, Maria was such a nice person, He doubted that she'd send him like this.

"Well thank you, but does your sister know that you're here?" Dylan asked as he took the folders from Ivan.

"Nyet, I came here all on my own. I live nearby, so it wasn't anything, well anyways, I need to go. I'll see you later Mr. Dylan." Before anyone could object he ran away in the snow.

Well….that was odd. Alfred closed the door and ran to his room with Matthew, he told him that Ivan scares him and how creepy he is, to which Matthew replied by explaining that he might be a nice person. In all honesty Matthew didn't believe it much himself either.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well I think I may need to go now. It's been a lot of fun! We should do this at my place sometime" Dylan said as he realised what the Russian handed him, he left after saying goodbye and giving Arthur his phone number.

Matthew was disappointed by the way these two nights turned out, He thought he'd have more time to spend with Dylan, but instead he was stuck in his room. Dylan told the boys that they can go to the zoo once the weather's better thought, that might make up for it.

'GOD THIS IS BORING!' Matthew thought as he just stared outside. There was nothing to do, Alfred was sick and fast asleep, plus it was snowing so he was locked in. What to do..what to do.. Matthew thought over and over, he was just too bored for his own good. There was nothing to do. He tried watching TV. Nothing. He tried reading. Nothing. Everything was just so boring, Matthew fidgeted in his seat and hugged Kumajiro tighter.

The next three hours were hell for him, he wanted to wake his brother up so badly, he just had this burning urge to shake Alfred to get him to wake up and play, but he tried to keep it at bay. Then, much to his surprise, he woke up, he was so excited, FINALLY he can play with someone! But it was short-lived, Francis and Arthur told Matthew that Alfred needed to rest. Matthew had it, so he put on a movie in their room and snuggled next to Alfred much to his parents' earlier warnings about him possibly catching the cold.

The movie was more fun because, despite Alfred being tired and sick, he managed to make those witty comments whenever the opportunity presented itself in the film. Unfortunately, after 15 minutes through Alfred fell asleep. Matthew was always the patient type, however this was a bit too ridiculous, Matthew never felt so bored in his entire life. He thought this would be something Alfred would be trying to overcome, but no, it was his cross to bear, why was there nothing to do? Come to think of it..this was the first time Alfred was sick and he was fine. Maybe he could play with his parents…yeah, maybe his parents can help him deal with boredom.

"Papa, Daddy, can we do something together?" Matthew asked as he watched his parents frantically type on their laptops. Arthur was a publicist whilst Francis was Lawyer.

Crap. They hadn't thought that one through. As much as the two blondes would've loved to spend time with Matthew they had a tonne of things they had to do, they were unable to play with him, so they just told him to do something for a couple hours until they finish, this made Matthew even more annoyed. So maybe he can call Lovino or Feliciano. They're fun to talk to.

Matthew grabbed the phone and dialled Feliciano and Lovino's number.

"Hello? H-Hi Feli, what's up? I thought I might-" He was interrupted by some frantic talking from Lovino, what he could gather was that they ran out of tomato sauce and couldn't make pasta. He hung up before he thought about it too much.

The boredom was palpable, it was excruciating, so he decided to just watch a movie until Alfred wakes up. He put The Mask on and just watched the whole thing without interruption, but alas, once he finished Alfred was still asleep, and his parents were still working…Crap.

Matthew was prepared to tear his own face off if it meant doing something. He hated these past two nights, he hadn't done anything! Other than talk with Alfred and that freakishly tall Russian he barely did anything. Then suddenly, he heard Alfred mumbling nearby, he was waking up! This time, Matthew's making sure that he stays awake.

"Alfie! Hey, how're you feeling?" Matthew asked as he jumped on Alfred.

"Better" Alfred yawned as he stretched his arms, he looked up and saw his brother with a nervous look on his face.

"Mattie, are you ok?" Alfred was rubbing his eyes as he said that sentence, Alfred sat up while Matthew was just sitting on the bed looking intently at him.

"Uhh, sort of…Alfie, I'm REALLY bored." Matthew put extra emphasis on 'really' which just caused Alfred to raise a brow. Why was his brother acting like this? This was Matthew for god's sake, he's the most patient person on the face of the earth.

"You're bored? Well, I'm feeling a lot better, we can play now!" Alfred smiled warmly as his brother started cheering.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Alfie! I got so bored without you!"

Matthew and Alfred spent the next couple hours playing with each other whilst their parents frantically worked on their computers. Matthew did literally everything with Alfred, he watched movies, played video games, read books, played pretend, granted, his brother was a little tired, but it still didn't stop them from having a good time. Once they were done running and jumping they were on the floor panting for air.

"Alfie..thanks, you're so..much fun." Surprisingly, he found Alfred had fallen asleep. He decided to carry him carefully to bed, he carried him and dropped him on the bed, he covered him with sheets and eventually fell asleep near Alfred as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Francis, we have to do something about this. Matthew's way too co-dependant, we should use the tips Dylan gave us to-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I am SO sorry about how bland this chapter is! In all honesty, I had no choice but to stick with the snow thing, I thought I had an idea but instead if was just worse. I promise the next chapter will be a lot more colourful. Ah! Also, every 15 chapters equal a year in the story. After 5 chapters Matthew and Alfred will become 8.


	11. Friends

Finally the snowstorm was over. Matthew and Alfred were ecstatic, their parents were taking them to the mall to do some shopping. Matthew and Alfred were in the shopping cart which Arthur was dragging. The store was big and filled with all sorts of stuff to waste money-I MEAN buy.

"Mattie look over there!" Alfred pointed to some sugary-snack that was like speed for kids.

Alfred and Matthew got off the cart carefully whilst Arthur and Francis were discussing what to get from the shelves, Arthur turned around and…

"Francis. Where are the boys..?" Francis turned around taking his eyes away from the French cheese he was looking at.

"I-I don't know"

The two adults went insane trying to find them, every second away from them made them feel even more worried. Meanwhile, the two boys were looking around the mall.

"Mattie, let's go in there!" Alfred said as he pointed at a high-tech looking shop, Alfred dragged his brother by the hand and entered the shop which was justly labelled "GAMESTOP". Matthew never liked video games in general, especially those idiotic shooting games that his brother worships, but he'd sometimes play some with Alfred because Arthur would rave on how British video games were better in the midst of it, and Francis would surrender before Alfred presses the start button.

Once they entered they found a Japanese kid holding a video game talking to the guy on the counter.

"Hey" Alfred greeted.

"Ah, herro. I am Kiku Honda." The boy said as he turned around to face the twins, he was the same age as Alfred and Matthew, had short black hair, brown eyes and a weird monotone voice.

"Hi Kiku, I'm Alfred and this is my brother, Mattie" Alfred introduced his brother happily much to Matthew's dismay.

"Herro Matthew-kun" Kiku bowed down as a sign of greeting.

"NO WAY! Is that the new Pharaoh Fighter 2? How did you get it!? I thought they weren't going to be released until next month!" Alfred pointed at the video game in surprise whilst his brother just rolled his eyes. Alfred can be so ridiculous sometimes.

"My father knows someone who was responsibre for herping with the game design, so I got it it a bit earrier than the rerease date." Alfred seemed excited despite Kiku's monotone voice. Alfred and Kiku started talking about their favourite video games and just random stuff. Alfred tried to get his brother to join the conversation, but he hated most video games, so there was really nothing he could do.

"Mattie, why don't you like playing video games? It's the awesomest thing ever!"

"I must concur, video games are extremery exciting and fun, not to mention interesting"

"I-I just don't like them is all…"

Kiku and Alfred just raised a brow and continued talking, Kiku gave Alfred his phone number and said he had to go, Alfred was excited at the prospect of a friend who likes video games, Mattie hates them, Lovino and Feliciano only play games that involve Pasta, Gilbert thinks they take away from his awesomeness, and Ludwig's too busy.

"Mattie, wasn't Kiku fun? Maybe he can come over sometime and we can all play something together!" Alfred said as he walked out of the store, his brother responded with a nod. Then suddenly…

"ALFRED! MATTHIEU! Merci dieu!" Francis yelled as he ran over and hugged them both.

"Don't ever do that again understand? When we go anywhere you stay with me and your father at all times, you worried us so much!" Alfred and Matthew felt so ashamed, mostly Alfred because he was the one to suggest going away, they hugged their father tighter in the hopes that he might forgive them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alfie, what're you doing?" Matthew asked as his brother was looking at a piece of paper trying to dial a number.

"Calling Kiku" Alfred had been talking to Kiku on the phone for quite a while now, so he decided maybe he should come over.

Matthre sighed. He wasn't exactly the most social person on earth, he was always quiet, always shy and only spoke ordinarily to his brother, thus he didn't exactly have any friends he could talk to so openly as he could with like Alfred. He liked Feliciano and Lovino, but he was still a bit more comfortable talking to his brother. However Alfred never really went to another friend's house unless he was with Matthew, he always encouraged him to go out with others but Matthew just couldn't. He was shy, unsocial, quiet, and rarely gets along with people, if he was invited at someone's house it would always be with Alfred, and Alfred would never allow him to sit in the corner, so when he heard about Kiku he was a bit discouraged. Alfred never thought about these things, he would make friends whenever he had the opportunity, but his brother would usually take priority. It was a messed up story.

"Hello? Hi Kiku! It's me, Alfred. I wanted to ask if you wanted to, you know, come over sometime?" Alfred was a bit anxious and nervous, he preferred talking to people in person rather on the phone.

"Ah, yes. I would rove to come over to your prace of residence sometime Arfred-kun" Kiku seemed rather surprised that the boy called him. He was always isolated, just recently did he decide to be a bit more social and he's already meeting friends! Maybe talking to people wasn't that bad after all.

"Really!? That's awesome!" After that, Alfred gave him his address and arranged the when.

"So, he's coming over?" Matthew was leaning at the wall listening in to the conversation.

"Ahuh! He'll be here today at 3:30! I'm excited! How about you?" Alfred was jumping around, GOD, he gives Matthew motion sickness when he does that.

"Stop moving! You're making me dizzy!" Just like that Alfred stopped and tumbled on his brother.

"Ouch, sorry Mattie" He said as he rubbed his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Francis, we can't put this off any longer, last night was an…exception, but seriously. Matthew needs to be more social! We need to start treating the both of them as individuals" Arthur was sitting on the bed next to Francis, who was just reading. Francis put the book down and stared into Arthur's eyes.

"I wanted to avoid this talk, but oui, I do believe that we've been pairing the two a tad too much. Mon dieu, maybe we've been a bit too distant lately, we should try to be a bit more active with them."

"Yes, I know, but everything's been so hectic recently. Dylan told us to try and separate Matthew from Alfred and talk to him then, Alfred's having a friend over today, maybe we can plan something with Matthew?" As much as he tried though, separating Matthew from Alfred wasn't exactly easy, they had to be pretty clever.

"Ok, listen, how about I take Matthieu to Lovino and Feliciano whilst you stay here with Alfred? " Arthur nodded and they went over to the living room to try and put their plan into motion.

"Matthieu, Alfred, we need to talk" Francis said as he found the two boys sitting with their legs crossed on the floor.

"Yeah?" On very rare occasions Alfred and Matthew managed to say something in unison, this was on of them.

"Well, you see, Matthew, I thought that tomorrow we can take you to Antonio's house tomorrow" Arthur was a bit nervous, Matthew always figured out their half-baked schemes to try and get them to do something, and Alfred…well, he just knew how to ruin them properly.

"But Daddy, Kiku's coming over today, we can't go"

"Well, I thought that your brother can go alone this time whilst you stay here with Arthur and play, doesn't that sound like fun?"

"But why does Mattie have to go alone?"

"Because, I thought since your friend loves video games so much and since Matthew isn't a big fan, he can go play with Lovino and Feliciano."

"Then I won't invite Kiku over, I'll call him and tell him not to come" Wait what? This didn't go as expected, both adults ran over to Alfred to try and convince him otherwise. Matthew was sitting in the corner thinking about the possibilities, would it really be bad if he was separated from Alfred for a day? He can hold out but it's with other people, he won't be alone, then again, he liked Feliciano and Lovino, talking to them wasn't that difficult, and Francis said that he'd come with him..

"Maybe this will be fun Alfie" Alfred just raised a brow. It'll just be for a a couple hours, I'll be back as soon as I can! I promise" Matthew literally had no idea why he said that, in his mind, it sounded a lot easier to overcome.

After some reluctance, Alfred let Matthew go for the day, but Kiku will be with him, he was sure that those next few hours will pass by real quick.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Kiku! What's up?" Alfred said as he opened the door to see the Japanese kid and his father who stayed with Arthur for about half an hour and talked with him before having to leave. Arthur liked Kiku's father, he was interesting to talk to.

"So Arfred-kun, where is your brother?" Alfred's hyperactive mood seemed to be watered down by this statement, Kiku quickly picked up on that and decided not to ask anymore questions. Darn it, if only he just read the mood and refrained from speaking..

"He's at a friend's house.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"H-Hi Feli, Lovi" Matthew said as he stood on the door of the twins' place, he didn't look them in the eyes, he just stared at the floor. Matthew just adored Antonio's house, it had a Spanish design with some really interesting decorations.

"Hey Matthew! Francey-pants! Come in!" Francis was a tiny bit annoyed that Feliciano always called him Francey-Pants, but then again, they were Italians, what should he expect? After Francis said hello, the twins led him to Antonio who was in the living room writing something. After welcoming each other they sat down and started talking.

"So, where's that half-wit brother of yours? Aren't you guys always together?" Lovino, like Alfred, was awful at reading the situation, Matthew seemed pretty nervous and a little scared.

"Uhh, h-he's at home, with a friend.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, Arfred-kun, I brought Pharaoh Fighter 2, I thought we could pray it together" Alfred's hyperactive demeanour came right back once he heard this, and led him to his room to play.

At first Kiku was winning, but then Alfred managed to pull a couple moves on him and overtake the Japanese boy, the game took a while because they completely finished it, they left no pixel untouched.

"Ha! I win! I am the best!" As much as Alfred annoyed Kiku, he had to admit, Alfred was fun to hang around with.

"Just wait next time! I'rr definitery defeat you!" Alfred looked at Kiku with eyes wide-open, this must've been the first time he's ever seen him express emotions. Kiku must've hated to lose at video-games..

"Kay! Don't hurt yourself! So anyways, when did you move to America?" Alfred asked as he crossed his legs. After the game the two boys just sat around and started talking.

"I moved with my father just recentry, in arr honesty I find it difficurt to make friends, so I've been sort of locked in.." After a moment of silence Alfred spoke up.

"Well that's nothing! You have me now! We can be besties!" Kiku smiled warmly, he never really had many friends back in Japan either, he had an Italian and German pen-pals at one point but he lost contact, he was pretty sad because he got along pretty well with them, but then again, maybe Alfred can be his best friend, yeah, that'd be perfect!

"Thank you, Arfred"

Alfred thought this was perfect! If only his brother was here though..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You know! I have a great idea ~ve! We can paint the walls of our room!" Matthew was taken aback by that statement, how can they paint their walls?

"What?"

"Yeah idiota, Antonio lets us paint our walls, we've done it a thousand times already" Despite the insults, Lovino still had a cheerful tone in him if you really looked.

"That's awesome!" After asking Antonio, they got their paintbrushes and began painting, Feliciano drew pasta near his bed, whilst Lovino drew a giant tomato near his, Matthew however drew a giant polar bear right in the middle, they coloured it with vibrant and fun colours like blue and green. The boys drew mini Italian flags near their artwork and filled the rest of the space with basque-like drawings.

"It look amazing! See? I told you it'd be fun!" As much as Lovino hated to admit it, Feliciano was right, as always. The room looked beyond amazing, it looked like something that a professional would make.

"Yeah" Matthew had such a good time with Feliciano and Lovino, they should do this more often! He had to admit, he was really nervous that Alfred wasn't with him, but his tension lessened a bit during his time with Feliciano and Lovino, though he still wanted to see Alfred again..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Werr anyways, I'rr see you again Arfred! Thanks for the fun time!" Alfred waved at his new friend and saw his brother coming over to the door.

"MATTIE!" Alfred hugged him to the ground, as much as he had fun with Kiku he still missed Matthew.

"Hey Alfie" Francis ran over to Arthur and whispered something.

"I think our little plan worked"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So that's ch11, I just wanted to address something, Matthew was able to carry Alfred with difficulty, but the bed was right next to them, so it wasn't that difficult, sorry if I made it unclear :P anyways, I'm planning to change the POV next chapter to Kiku's maybe? I will introduce Gilbert and Ludwig soon enough, after 4 chapters or so.


	12. Play Date

RE-EDITED VERSION: Last one had WAAAYYY too many mistakes, sorry about that :P

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ok, let's review everything with the boys" It's been a week since Kiku first came over to Alfred's, Arthur and Francis did this meeting once a year to discuss everything that happened with the twins.

"Oui, first off, Alfred. He's been acting quite strange recently, that whole hospital incident got me a bit worried about him, it's probably a form of paranoia."

"Yes, I've noticed, this may have not been a phase as we have been told."

"Ok, how about we talk to Elizebeta, she studied child psychology, she can perhaps give us some idea on if Alfred's problems are just a phase or if it's something serious"

"And I'll talk to Dylan about Matthew, he told me that if we ever needed Matthew to socialise he knows this amazing place downtown that a lot of kids are at"

"Yes, we may have overreacted to Matthew's shyness"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

God this was boring, Alfred and Matthew were in Math class, their teacher was this new guy from Hong Kong, he was so annoying, his monotone voice pierced through the students' ears.

"Psst, Mattie, wanna ditch this class? We already know this.." Alfred whispered to his brother, though Alfred may have trouble with some subjects, he was pretty clever when it comes right down to it, his brother on the other hand was perfect at nearly everything (in Alfred's eyes at least) so he didn't exactly need to repeat the same things he studied last year.

"No Alfie, we're not ditching this, if we get caught we might get in a ton of trouble!" Despite Matthew's protest, his brother still managed to sneak out of class. Afraid that Alfred might get into trouble, Matthew followed him and snuck out.

"Alfie, seriously, we should get back, what if he realises we're not there! We could get int of trouble!" Matthew was looking around the deserted halls nervously as he just hid behind his brother.

"No we won't! You're too-" Before Alfred finished that sentence he bumped into an all-too familiar face.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, prease forgive my careressness"

"Nah, it's my-Kiku! Hey!" Alfred stood up and greeted his Japanese friend warmly, apparently from what Alfred could understand, he's transferring to their school, how awesome is that?!

"That's amazing dude! I can't believe you're transferring here!" Matthew stayed behind his brother still fearing that someone might catch them.

"Y-Yeah, that's great and all, but we should really go, we're gonna get caught.."

"Don't worry Mattie! We'll be…fine?" CRAP, it was their P.E teacher, Gilbert and Ludwig's father, Otto. He was standing in the hallway with his arms crossed.

"What're you two doing here with the new student?" Alfred was petrified, but to his surprise, his brother spoke up.

"Uhh, I-It was my fault, I walked away from class and my brother just wanted to bring me back, w-we bumped into a friend of ours on the way and I just carried on talking, Alfie tried to get back to class, I'm sorry"

The blonde German just raised a brow.

"I'm not an idiot you know, just get back to class. Come on Kiku, I'll show you around"

"We can do that! We know this school better than the back of our hands! We'll totally show Kiku around!"

"Well, that's great, but I only need ONE of you to show him around, Matthew, since you..'ditched class', you just go to recess" Otto was quite familiar with Matthew's feeble attempts to cover for his brother. He loved this job, in all honesty, he used to work as a very prestigious business man and had a ton of money, but he retired from it and worked as a P.E teacher, for him it as more fun that it was business.

After some reluctance Matthew went away, Alfred was worried , but then he realised he'll have Feli, Lovi and Ludwig around him, and unfortunately Gilbert, so that helped ail his burdened mind.

"I'll cya later Alfie! Bye Kiku" Matthew quickly ran over to recess.

Alfred didn't like being separated from his brother, he had this tingling feeling at the back of his neck that if he's not with him something bad might happen to him, but then again, when he's around Kiku he doesn't worry as much.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You sure? But I swear that it might be a bit more..Yes please! I would love that, thank you so much! Give my regards to Rodriech, bye" Arthur hung up the phone, he just finished talking to Elizebata, she explained that Alfred's case was normal, but because Arthur wasn't exactly sure, she offered to sit down with him and talk, since they knew her quite well, it shouldn't be a hassle.

"There's something wrong, Alfred never had such frequent nightmares like these, what's the problem..It couldn't be that whole hospital incident, could it..?"

"Je ne sais pa mon chérie, maybe we're just making too big a deal of this, we'll see what Elizebeta has to say"

Francis and Arthur were encouraged to try and develop independent personas for the twins as soon as they could, so they constantly tried to separate Alfred from Matthew, but it never really went anywhere, so they tried to get each to participate in different activities, they got Matthew into hockey and painting and Alfred into basketball and writing. Of course they could never allow Matthew to join a hockey team, that'd be insane. Instead, they offered to let him watch all the hockey he wants and can join the team when he's 12.

"Crap, I need to go pick up the boys, I'll be back later, bye Francis" Arthur quickly dressed and ran outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where's Alfie.." Matthew looked around nervously, he's been waiting 3 periods for his brother to come back, classes ended for the day, and Alfred's absence made him a bit unnerved.

"Don't worry, the awesome me will find your brother-twin-friend thing!" Gilbert proudly declared, he stood in a position reminiscent to Alfred's 'I'm the hero!' pose. Matthew sighed at that sight, it's not that he hated Gilbert, he was just way too hyper for his taste.

"I'll be right back!" Before Matthew could object, Gilbert ran out of the waiting room to go get Alfred, he ran quickly, trying to find his blonde friend, in the past, Gilbert had a lot of disagreements with Alfred, however, recently they became good friends.

"Where is that little jerk face" Gilbert looked around the school grounds quickly, there he saw Alfred waving to a friend goodbye, he quickly ran over to him.

"Dude! Where have you been? Your brother's been worried like totally un-awesome" Gilbert said waving his hand slightly

"Crud! I forgot!" Alfred ran as quickly as he could to the waiting room where Matthew was, he almost dropped his bag several times and almost tripped, he didn't like to keep Matthew waiting. This has never happened before, he'd never forget Mattie, but he got a bit too carried away and didn't hear the bell, he thought it was still last period.

"Mattie?" Alfred looked around the waiting room frantically.

"Alfie! Thank god, I thought something happened!"

"OWW, why did you slap me!?" Alfred rubbed his cheek, he expected a hug or something nice, instead he got slapped.

"Because you're stupid"

"I'm sorry, but at least Gilbert found me" Alfred pointed towards the red-eyed 6-year old. Matthew raised a brow, Gilbert? Odd, Gilbert rarely did anything nice for him, nevertheless, he had to thank him.

"Gil, t-thank you for finding A-Al" The Prussian just looked at him triumphantly

"Hahaha! No problem! The awesome me can do anything!" Despite Gilbert being raised in the U.S he still had a thick German accent, both him and his brother. Their parents wanted them to get in touch with their German heritage, so they spoke German around the house regularly, took them constantly to trips to Berlin and Frankfurt, and pretty much tried to make them feel like they're in Germany.

"W-would you like to come over today? If you want to that is.." Matthew never asked someone to come over to his house before, it was usually Alfred who would do that.

"Sure! I'd love to! I'll call you later, the awesome me is the bestest after all!" Gilbert ran over to his father's car, Ludwig was already there, staring at him about to prepare a scolding, Gilbert was a couple months older, he should have more authority! Gilbert's father married twice, his first wife was of Prussian origins, she died while giving birth to Gilberd, his new mum however, is from Saxony, he wasn't exactly related to Ludwig by blood, but he still liked him nevertheless, despite the constant-

"Why're you dozing off?! I told you never to be late again! You ruin our schedule with your constant tardiness, du bist dumm?" Gilbert was just too happy that he'd finally made friends with Matthew that he ignored his brother calling him dumb.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry about the short chapter, I'll finish it soon, I promise. Anyways, as for Gilbert and Matthew, I'll say it right here, I have no intention of making them lovers, just really close friends, I just feel like there's no reason whatsoever for them to be lovers, some of the pairings confuse me in all honesty, but then again, what do I know? Tell me in the reviews if you want me to expand their relationship or just keep it like this.


	13. Therapy

VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm glad I got all that criticism, I re-edited the previous chapter, I added how long the time skip between ch. 11 and ch. 12 was (one week), changed the whole 'calculus' thing (I was watching a movie about calculus when I wrote said phrase) and I redid the grammar. Now I've been told that 'there's no mention of any hospital in the story' but either you missed it, or there's something wrong with ff, because there's a chapter entitled 'Hospital'. If you still can't read it, PM me and I'll see what I can do, again, sorry for the mistakes, it's my first real story :P

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey boys, how was school?" Arthur asked as they entered the car, he was a bit nervous about getting them to go to Elizebeta, what if she tells him something he doesn't want to hear?

"It was great! Kiku's a student at our school

! I showed him around!"

"And Gilbert's coming over today! I invited him myself!" Eh? Matthew invited someone over? WITHOUT Alfred? This is perfect! Maybe this whole shyness issue will blow over time.

"DADDY! WATCH THE ROAD" Arthur's mind snapped back quickly and dodged a van just in time. He almost slapped himself, he's never usually this careless.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alfred and Matthew were sitting on the couch, Matthew was doing his homework while Alfred was playing the video game Kiku gave him.

"Alfie, you should really do your homework" Matthew turned around to see his brother pressing buttons trying to beat the evil Pharaoh using varies tea attacks (If you never watched YGOTAS, you'll think I'm insane)

"It's ok, I'll do them tonight" Alfred's eyes remained focused on the game.

"Alfred, seriously, do your homework" Alfred dropped the video game controller and looked at Matthew, since when does his brother call him Alfred? Unless it was a life-threatening situation he would never call him that.

"Ok, I'll do it" Matthew can sometimes scare Alfred into doing what he wants, despite his innocent appearance, that evil glare he has sends the appropriate message to his brother.

Suddenly, Arthur came in the room, he had a phone in his hand.

"Boys, Gilbert called, he said he's coming over in an hour, I told him that it was fine, so please get ready by then" Matthew and Alfred jumped off the couch and went over to their room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey! The awesome me is here!" Matthew answered the door (much to his dismay) and found Gilbert raving about his 'awesome self'

"H-Hey Gil, come on in, Alfie-I mean Alfred's upstairs, he'll be right down" Matthew tried to avoid calling his brother Alfie when he's not around, apparently Alfred told him that 'it's embarrassing'

Gilbert came in and sat on the floor in the living room, they started to talk, at first, it was quite awkward, he tried to stamper out a sentence but to no avail, eventually however, they managed to spark a conversation.

"So, Matthew, what's your favourite food? I only eat awesome foods because I am just that awesome"

"Uhh, Pa-Pancakes I guess.."

"You're kidding?! That's my favourite food too! We must be related!"

Matthew raised a brow, he likes Pancakes too? That was unexpected..

"I-I like mine with lots maple syrup"

"SO DO I!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alfred, we have a deal right?" Arthur went upstairs to explain to Alfred that he needed to go to Elizebeta to help her out a bit. He did so quite casually, however, the young blonde refused to comply. It's not that he didn't like Elizebeta, it's just that he wasn't in the mood of going, and this was the only time that Arthur could schedule a session with her, so they had to bribe him. In exchange for him going to see Elizebeta he gets to join the Basketball little league. Arthur and Francis never minded that Alfred play basketball, if anything, they encouraged it, taking him to games, playing regularly with him, however they were a bit afraid that he might be a bit too young for little league and told him to wait at least a year. They were seriously considering letting him join this year after a careful inspection of the league, but then decided to surprise him. Alfred thought that he won something but in fact he was just getting approval a bit early.

"Yeah!" Alfred was so excited he started to jump around on his bed. Which reminded them, they really need to talk to Elizebeta on how to get Alfred and Matthew sleep alone, they need to set a the rules at an early age.

"Let's go check on your brother" Arthur descended down the stairs holding Alfred's hand wondering how Matthew's fairing on his own, when he arrived he saw something…surprising.

"YEAH! I know right! German food is the best! There's no debating it! My father makes wurst all the time!"

"Yeah! And also, have you tried those little.."

Arthur's mind trailed of at this point, Matthew was..socialising? It's not like Matthew couldn't socialise with other people, but usually it'd take him a while and he'd never be this anxious.

"We should play hockey sometime if you like it so much!"

"I'd love to Gilbert! Maybe Alfie can play, right?" Alfred jumped right between the two boys and started talking, he was raving on about his favourite superhero whilst Gilbert and Matthew were arguing with him that Captain America is an awful super.

"NO MATTIE! The Captain is the bestest superhero in the whole wide world! He's so amazing! He can like defend using his shield and he can also jump really high and he's so strong and-" Matthew sighed, usually this argument would take a while, Gilbert on the other hand thought he was on the verge of defeating him.

Arthur smiled at this sight, he was ecstatic at how easily Matthew got along with Gilbert. Maybe he was wrong after all, maybe the problem is just a phase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bye Gil! I'll see you tomorrow! We can play hockey sometime near the weekend if you'd like!"

"Sure Matt, bye Alfred, remember, Captain America suuuccckkksss" Gilbert's voice echoed through the night as he ran laughing into his father's car. Alfred tried to go after him but Arthur just held him back. The boys (mostly Matthew) had so much fun, Matthew and Gilbert talked about food and hockey and tried painting a bit, Alfred failed at all those things, he had no taste, no idea what hockey was, and wasn't a fan of painting, this made him feel a bit excluded and nervous. Arthur noticed that.

"Alfred what's wrong?" He was met with a mere "Nothing" from the boy, it sounded so broken, so astray from the Alfred's usually hyperactive and fun demeanour.

He decided to let it go, Elizebeta will help, there's no doubt about it. She's the best psychologist he knows.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Come on Alfred" Arthur held Alfred's hand tightly, urging him to go through the door, but the blonde boy refused to nudge.

"No Daddy! Why can't Mattie come with? It's not fair!" Arthur sighed and said that it'll barely take a while. After some convincing, Alfred agreed to go to see Elizebeta. When he entered he saw a nice white room, there were some papers in the middle and a tonne of crayons.

"Why hello Alfred, how're you doing today?"

"Fine.."

Arthur stayed for a minute and left them to their own.

"So, how's Matthew?" To her surprise he told her everything that happened in the past month with Matthew. She made a small note about it. He seemed to cheer up at the mention of his brother, there were some ups and downs in his voice that she wanted to explore.

"I see you've had quite an adventure since I was gone, so tell me, did you like Gilbert when he came over?" She asked this question specifically because she noticed how his tone changed when he mentioned that.

"No."

"And why not? Matthew seemed to get along with him"

"I don't know! I just don't like being with Mattie, it doesn't feel right!" Alfred crossed his arms and avoided eye-contact with Elizebeta.

"Well, would you like to draw something?" She motioned towards the paper and crayons, smiling warmly at Alfred. He spent about 15 minutes drawing a picture of a house with him and Matthew playing outside. Elizebeta was quite intrigued by this picture and asked him if she could hold on to it for a week or two. Alfred agreed rather easily.

"Thank you so much Alfred, have you been sleeping well lately? You look a bit tired." She remembered how Arthur told her about the nightmares he's been having and him sleeping with Matthew. She took that last piece of information the wrong way and slapped herself into reality when she heard it.

"Mattie's around me so I sleep good" Elizebeta chose not to say 'well' as to correct him, he probably gets enough of that from his grammar-obsessed father. She remembered when they were in college, he used to correct her every single time she says something grammatically incorrect, she transferred from Hungary, you'd expect that he would give her a break.

"Mattie? Well can't you sleep without Matthew?" Alfred quickly replied to this question.

"No! I just can't, it's no fun and it's scary to be alone"

"I understand, you know, Arthur told me that you've been sneezing lately, you should go to a doctor, he'll give you some medicine to make you all better, it happens all the time" Elizebeta didn't really think he was ill, she just thought that she might tackle that subject. She didn't want to focus a lot on one thing, as not to make Alfred feel uncomfortable, instead, she took bits of information from every question.

"I don't like doctors or hospitals! They're scary and creepy and it feels so weird!"

They spent hours talking, Elizebeta noted that he constantly asked for Matthew. She asked him about hospitals, about his brother, about his feelings, and asked him to paint some pictures to distract him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Alfred, did you have fun?" The boy just nodded awkwardly to Arthur.

"Stay here with your brother, we'll be right back" Arthur and Francis left Alfred and Matthew in the waiting area.

"So Alfie, how was it?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Liz, so, how was it?" Arthur asked as he entered the room with Francis, Elizebeta seemed to be a bit intrigued with the papers she's been looking at, she had a couple drawings Alfred made on the table.

"Well yes, I think we need to talk about this for a while, have a seat." The two men sat down quietly without saying anything looking rather anxious.

"I think that Alfred suffers from acute nosocomephobia, and perhaps if he's older this might develop into necrophobia. I believe the root cause of his problems is him being over-attached to his brother, he included Matthew when answering most of my questions. He may have fears of becoming estranged towards his brother or just losing him in general. My advice would be to try and separate the two, Alfred mentioned that he made a new friend a couple times, you should try to work on that relationship, if you encourage him to expand his social life his constant paranoia might just completely disappear. I don't know exactly what triggered these sudden fears, but these are emotions that he definitely shouldn't be having, especially at this age. Maybe this is the result of his 'hero' beliefs, as if he's the good guy trying to save Matthew, if so then this is quite simple, you just need to make Alfred feel like Matthew is capable of handling himself. I suggest you try to encourage as much diversity as possible between the two, call his new friend, Kiku something? And convince him to go out whilst at the same time try and get Matthew to go with Gilbert, then you should try and show Alfred that Matthew can handle himself, but make sure that they both still have a deep connection you need to encourage diversity, not absolute separation, don't make Alfred feel like you're separating him from Matthew, Understand?"

Arthur and Francis remained silent for a moment, trying to absorb what she told them, in the end, it was Francis who spoke up.

"Oui, we understand, what about his nightmares and him sleeping with Matthieu?" Elizebeta pinched herself to prevent her from cracking up.

"Well, I believe that you need to casually and sub-consciously get them to comply. Make sure that one of them goes to bed before the other, that should allow you to better deal with Alfred. Make sure that he's really happy, then you set a rule, put your foot down and eventually he'll get used to it.

"Yeah, we understand, is there anything else that he did or said or..?" Arthur was getting more and more worried.

"Well, you see.." Elizebeta held out three paintings that Alfred drew. They all had him and his family playing, one of them had Kiku in it. Elizebeta noted that Matthew is the closest in this picture to Alfred, whilst Kiku is pretty far away. After some explaining, Arthur and Francis thanked Elizebeta and went to Alfred and Matthew who seemed to be playing a game.

"Alfred, Matthieu, let's go shall we?" Francis and Arthur went home giving each other nervous glares. They thought the problem was just something simple, they had no clue that Alfred had that many worries, it made them feel awful, so they decided to work as hard as they can on curing Alfred from his fears. They just had to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I promise that by ch. 15 this whole paranoia thing will stop, I'll end it in a chapter or two, but I still plant keep the two brothers close with some obstacles in the way. Please tell me what you think of analytical chapters like this one, I need to know if you enjoy them or not or if I should just stick to things more colourful and active from now on, anyways, I'll cya later :P


	14. Twigs

Arthur was carrying a crying Alfred. The boy sunk his head in his British father's shoulder, he's been crying all night because Arthur and Francis forced him to sleep in their room for a change. They believed that he still wasn't ready to sleep alone. At first, Alfred threw fits to try and convince them otherwise, but after a couple hours he gave up. He feel asleep after a couple hours, but then suddenly in the middle of the night, he woke up crying, he wanted to wake up Matthew but Arthur stopped him and started soothing him, it's only been 4 days since they saw Elizebeta, but they decided to put their plan in motion a bit early.

"Shh, relax, _relax_" Arthur rocked Alfred as he cried and cried. Arthur was quite surprised at the enormous outburst, he expected him to struggle _a little_, just not this much..

"I-I I want Mattie!" Alfred just cried even harder, this caused Arthur to be confused, he usually comforted Alfred quite well, but then again, this wasn't the usual situation. Maybe this whole attachment issue was much more serious than he imagined, how could he have not noticed this before? He made sure to know every bit of detail about the boys in his spare time. It visibly broke him whenever he saw Alfred or Matthew crying.

After a couple of hours of rocking and singing, Alfred finally calmed down and stopped crying, however, he still couldn't sleep. Arthur was honestly surprised that Francis or Matthew didn't wake up, Arthur stopped Alfred's feeble attempts to sneak in his brother's room a couple of times, in the end Alfred gave up.

"Relax, I'll make you some tea, that'll send you right to sleep." It took Arthur forever to get him to stop crying, he sang and rocked him until he could barely stand, in the end the easy part came, getting him to sleep. Arthur made tea while he covered Alfred with a blanket on the couch. The boy's eyes were red from all the crying, he was still sniffling.

"Here, I got the-" Alfred was asleep, it was much faster than he expected, perhaps all that crying just took everything out of the boy. Arthur looked at his watch and realised that it was 2:30 AM. _Christ_.

Arthur carried Alfred to Francis' room, he tried to go to bed but just couldn't sleep, so he decided to stay up a bit and drink the tea he made for Alfred.

**God, what was he doing wrong?** Every-time Alfred or Matthew are sad something inside him breaks. He _loved_ children, he wanted to be a father ever since he grasped the concept of fatherhood, so he feels like an awful dad when one of them is sad. But then again, maybe he's wrong, maybe this is just an obstacle they have to overcome, He can't expect them to be happy every minute of the day could he now?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"D-Daddy? You awake?" Matthew asked as he rubbed his eyes. He saw his father asleep on the chair with a parenting book on his chest. Matthew looked around for a while, he was a bit frightened because when he woke up Alfred wasn't near him, he fell asleep before Alfred did, but he naturally assumed that he would fall asleep near him or something..

"Alfie? _Papa_?" Then it finally dawned on him when he saw Alfred and Francis in deep sleep. He was the only one awake in the house. This never happened before, usually Alfred would always wake up before him, and on the very very rare occasion that he doesn't Francis or Arthur would be wide awake drinking coffee.

Matthew entered different rooms, wandering aimlessly, the house was so scary without Alfred yelling or his parents bickering over which one of their respective nations were better. Matthew **loved** those small arguments that his parents had, it wasn't like they were yelling or screaming, but rather it was like one of those old TV shows that he used to watch, where the arguments would be composed _entirely_ of jokes and witty retorts.

Matthew realised something, he never cooked anything for Alfred or his parents, whilst Alfred making him pancakes, (it was the **one** thing Alfred could cook well) and on more than one occasion Matthew has been praised for his culinary skills, and he really felt like he needed to thank his family for everything they did for him, so he wanted to make the best meal he could! Despite being 6, he was extremely talented with cooking.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO- 2.5 Hours Later -OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Morning Alfred, Francis" Francis and Alfred woke up because they were drawn to a beautiful scent emanating from the kitchen, they went down and saw Arthur in the living room, whom Alfred woke up rather quickly.

"Morning, say, what is that _delightful_ smell?" Francis was wearing a pink robe with the flag of France sewed rather carefully into it.

"I dunno, and where's Mattie?" Alfred looked in his room but couldn't find him at first, so he went to the living room to look for his brother.

"I think it's coming from the kitchen" Arthur was rather surprised as well. They followed the scent and found a beautiful breakfast in front of them. There was milk, pancakes, muffins, tea, it looked so sweet..so _**mouth-watering.**_

"Mattie?! Did you _make_ this?!"

"Oh mon dieu!" Matthew just smiled warmly at them and looked at the ground. Alfred ran over to hug him but was scooped along with his brother by Arthur.

"This is amazing Matthew! You're truly talented." As much as Arthur hated to admit it, the 6-year old can cook better than he can (Well, that's not _exactly_ an accomplishment.)

The next few hours went by smoothly, the odd family talked, laughed, complimented Matthew on his cooking skills and more. Francis even offered to teach Matthew to cook, and offered to take him to cooking classes if he wanted to. Arthur and Francis noticed how Alfred was a little bit more rough in his treatment with Matthew. He made some jokes and hit him on the arm jokingly. They also noticed that he wasn't as defensive as before. It wasn't a significant or huge improvement, but it was something. Arthur and Francis had no idea that the plan would have had an effect this early. They noticed the effect because they were specifically looking for any changes. At this rate, this whole issue might blow away.

"So, in the middle of the whole thing, Mattie and I just jumped right over the kid and grabbed the flag!" Alfred finished describing how he and his brother won a game of capture the flag.

"I see, Matthieu, this meal is delicious, you really outdid yourself!" Francis has been complementing his cooking ever since he tasted it.

"Matthew, this is beautiful, thank you so much for being so thoughtful, tell you what, how about you boys spend the entire day playing, we'll take care of the cleanup!" Arthur announced rather merrily. When the boys heard this they jumped and went off to play, shouting "Thank you!" as they ran up the stairs.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Tomorrow OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Don't you _dare_.." Lovino warned as Alfred was about to throw a giant mud-ball at the boy, who thought recess would begin with this? Lovino was teasing Alfred about his eating habits and Alfred wanted to respond with a _**little**_ force..

"Why not?" _Did Alfred really say that?_ Matthew ran the sentence inside his head ten times to make sure that these were words that actually came out of his brother's mouth.

"_Why not?_ Because I'll have to show you some Italian fighting if you-" Lovino stopped mid-sentence as Alfred's mud ball hit Lovino.

"Yeah!? Show me some of your _'Italian fig-_" before he knew it Lovino fell on the ground and started waving a white flag he had stashed in his lunchbox.

"What the…" Alfred didn't expect this response, he thought of Lovino as the strong type..

"_**Big brother!**_" Feliciano ran over to Lovino and Matthew just glared at Alfred, giving him that _'What the hell did you do this time?' _look.

"Alfred! Apologise now. I can't believe you did that.." Alfred immediately felt a sharp jab in his stomach when his brother said that, he never thought that Lovi would react like that, on top of that his, brother was mad at him as well.

"Lovi…. _I'm sorry_.." Alfred said in a hushed tone.

"Good, because I was about to go all Italian on your sorry butt" The tense atmosphere of guilt and fright disappeared entirely and before they knew it the floor laughing.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Alfred grumbled because it meant that he had Math class now, **God**…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 3 period later OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred sighed, there was no one to talk to. On Thursdays it takes Arthur and Francis an extra half-hour to pick them up, they play together until the parents come to get them, however, all he did was stand near his locker until the bell rings. Kiku has been absent ever since his first day, Alfred discovered that he was ill and would be back soon, Mattie told him that he needed to help Dylan with something alone, whilst Feli and Lovi had art class in a nearby institution. It was awful.

"Herro Arfred! I'm back!" Alfred looked behind him and saw Kiku running towards him, he perked up at that sight.

"Kiku!" Alfred ran over to his friend, finally _**someone**_ to talk to, though, he wondered why he's Kiku showed up..

Meanwhile, Matthew was biting his pen. His parents told him to try and spend a little less time with Alfred and talk to his friends, he looked around for Gilbert or Feli and Lovi, but didn't find any of them. Why did he have to spend so much time away from Al? His parents have been secretly trying to keep him too busy to hang around with Alfred, he noticed it but decided to remain quiet.

"Al..where are you?"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Arthur! I have the perfect idea for Matthieu, we can take him too cook classes! He's an _amazing_ cook, we can improve on his natural talent at an early age, just like how my Papa used to teach me! I can also stay around him to teach him a bit" Francis declared proudly over the phone as Arthur was reading something in his office.

Arthur thought about this for a while..does he _really_ want his baby boy cooking at such an early age? He preferred cooking over hockey though, he's been trying to avoid Matthew playing that awful sport.

"How about we go to some cooking institutes? Maybe we can check it out, we need to pick up the boys in a half an hour anyways.."

Francis clearly perked up when he heard that, he always wanted to teach his children how to cook, he knew that the Brit would never agree unless it was professional cooking classes, even though his food was a million times better than any of those so called '_professionals_' At least he could spend the cooking class with him or something. If that doesn't work he can be like a teacher's assistant!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Kiku and Alfred were talking outside, Alfred had a lot of fun talking with him, they discussed various subjects (which usually centred around video-games) Kiku realised that he never spent any time with Matthew, Alfred's brother. Alfred constantly mentions him, and always talks about him, yet he doesn't even know him, and since it would be rude to not meet Alfred's brother, he had to make an offer to get together with the twins.

"So, Arfred, I was thinking that maybe You, Matthew and I can get together and do something, perhaps we could go to the cinema, or maybe to the park, I would rove to do something with you." Kiku was quite pleased when he talked to Alfred, it became much much easier to express his emotions when he was around him, he hadn't been this fluent since he was talking with his Italian and German pen-pals.

"You're kidding?! That'd be _epic_! I'd love to dude!" Alfred was beyond ecstatic, this is amazing! His two best friends will get together! There's nothing better than this.

Matthew sighed.

"Ah, Matthew, what're you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Alfred?" Dylan asked as he entered the classroom. He forgot some notes and found Matthew sitting down sighing, ever since he discovered Arthur's existence near him, he visited at least twice every week and made sure to keep an active social life with his….._**semi-annoying **_cousin.

Matthew grumbled something about him having to stay here, it was then that Dylan understood what he meant, Arthur told him about what Elizebeta suggested, so he thought he could help out a bit, Arthur told him that he needed to interact with children his age.

"If you'd like, I can tell Gilbert to come over here, he's almost done with his detention" Dylan noticed how well Matthew and Gilbert got along. Other than Alfred, Gilbert was his best friend.

"Yeah, I'd love that" Matthew was happy that he finally might have someone to talk to, there was _**nothing**_ more excruciating than waiting awkwardly in class with no one.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Hey Matt! What's up!" Matthew stared at Gilbert..he was _covered_ in twigs, mud and leaves.

"Well anyways, I'll leave you two alone, bye" With that, Dylan went out the door as quickly as he possibly could, Matthew's guess was that he was trying to avoid Gilbert or something.

"Uuhh, not much..how about you? You're…_covered_ in dirt." Matthew could barely see the boy's cloth out of all the mud, twigs and dirt that seemed to surround the Albino.

"Oh this? Well the awesome me had a fight with that jerk-wad Dutch kid! But it's ok, I beat him up good!" Matthew could barely speak..he's….._bragging_ about beating up someone..?

"T-That's awful! Will he be ok?" Gilbert was taken aback by Matthew's sudden concern.

"Well…Ja, I guess.." Gilbert suddenly felt ashamed of his actions, he thought Matthew would be excited or happy that he won..

"Seriously Gil! You can't do that, you need to stop getting getting into fights. What if you get seriously hurt?"

"I'm sorry" Gilbert's apology didn't sound forced,

"Well, at least you're ok, come here, I have a board game we can play!" Gilbert went over to Matthew awkwardly, he didn't expect _that_ reaction from him..

After that, the two spent the next 5 minutes playing, then they quickly got tired of the bored game and just spent the rest of their time talking. Much to their surprise, their talks were usually composed of just random things that happened. Matthew didn't think think that he'd have this much fun with Gilbert, but turns out, they have a lot in common. They both like pancakes and both wanted to be hockey players when they grow up. Matthew never once thought that he could befriend anyone this well, Matthew learned a lot about Gilbert, for one, he was usually lonely and found fighting to be fun, he never really said that directly, however, from what Matthew could gather, the boy certainly needed a good friend, just as much as he did.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Come on Feli! Can't believe art class was cancelled! That idiota teacher should've told us before!" Lovino said as he and his brother walked down the school hallways angrily, t

"Hey Lovi, look, it's Alfred!" They found Alfred talking to someone near the lockers and decided to go communicate.

"Hello Alfre-" Feliciano stopped mid-sentence when he saw the Japanese kid he was talking to..was that? No, it couldn't be..but it looks a _lot_ like his pen-pal! They exchanged pictures once..that couldn't be him though.._could_ it?

"Fericiano?!" Just like that, Kiku's statement eventually cleared everything for Feli, it _was_ his friend!

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! Kiku!" Feliciano said, Alfred and Lovi had no idea how the two knew each other, and just stared at the two waiting for an explanation, then before they knew it, Feliciano over to the Japanese boy and gave him a hug, much to Kiku's..great dismay.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-Wha-a-"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! It wasn't my fault, the snow here is awful, and I had a tonne of things to do for school, I promise I'll try to finish the next one as soon as possible! I'm so sorry if this was bland.**_


End file.
